Clash of worlds and dance of youth
by rendon
Summary: What happens when the sixteen year old naruto cast is worped to the world of two teenage boys wanting nothing more then to live a life of excitement and adventure? A new love will be born, an old bond will be crushed, blood shall be shed and hormones will run wild as two worlds clash. Yaoi and Hetero involved. Sasunaru in the begining then Sasuke x OC, Hinata x OC. MATURE
1. The raven in the night

Hey guys I know I have not written a story in a long time and I am sorry but here is a new one to read. I hope you enjoy it :D. Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto.

This town doesn't really have anything for me here. The school I'm about to go back to is full of fakes and wannabe gangster assholes. I have my video games, my manga and music but they only do so much. I want something more, a passionate flame to spark new encounters and friendships. That is what I think on the cool summer night as I walk from the mall with my best friend. We talk of how we want to know the feeling of being in another world. Little did we know that world was going to crash into us.

Thats when I saw him. He was gliding into the night sky like a raven. His pitch black hair and creamy skin shined in the moonlight. His palm thrust ed, sweat dripping from his brow, white robe wafting from the cool air. I found myself mesmerized looking at every movement in detail as if I was drunk off of his perfection. Blue electricity danced around his arm with the sound of chirping. Thats when for a split second my brown eyes locked with his ruby red orbs and I was petrified not by fear but by the degree of his passion. Then after those seconds he flickered into the night. My friend shook me and I dismissed what I saw. When I arrived at my door step I glanced into the sky once more wanting verfication I saw that boy of red eyes


	2. Torment and Violation

Hi guys sorry I have not updated this story in a while. I have been busy and a little lazy playing too much call of duty and Zelda but I shall update it now!. I wanted to start the second chapter over so here it is :D

Now Sasuke please do the disclaimer for us ;3

Sasuke: Don't wink face me idiot!. He dose not own Naruto!.

Five hours ago I did not believe this could happen to us. If someone had told me that the new teacher at my school and new nurse would have incapacitate my friend and I, drag us into some unknown place and torture us I would have told you that was a joke. But it's not a joke, no one is laughing! Instead of laughter I hear my friend screaming at the top of us lungs in pain. I see his body glowing red, black veins crawling around his flesh. The snake eyed man named Orochimaru licked his lips and almost purred in delight "Yes...those are such delightful sounds your making...I do believe the transfusion is going well. Sorry that this has to be such an ordeal but I needed good subjects for my hssss... experiment". Every word he spoke with that serpent tongue was oozing with a sickening inhuman twisted joy and mirth.

The tall white haired assistant with glasses that gleamed sinisterly propped them up with his finger and smirked. "Your seeing what he is going through right? Burn the sound and look of his torment into your mind. That is what you will go through next." I...want to save him! I want to save my friend David but I can't! My limbs are all strapped and pinned to a cold table and the fear I feel in my heart shakes me to my core. I knew who these two people were. God this has to be a dream! A fucked up dream!. Only in a dream can characters from a manga/anime be in the real world. Only in dreams do they torture your friend until you puke from all the blood and howling!.

My name is Alan and I do not know if I'm going to make it out of here alive in this dark musty smelling room. Orochimaru traced his fingers on some kind of machine I don't know what it was but it was red with tubes like it was filled with blood or something. "Kabuto explain to our guest what is happening to him..please" . That sadistic white haired fuck started giggling and then spoke "Right now your friend is getting the blood of a hyuga...Hinata Hyuga to be exact pumped into his Veins. Very very painful as his body is not use to the system of shinobi bodies. Its her essence being slammed into him. Your going to go through the same thing only you'll have the blood of the great Sasuke Uchiha within you its funny isn't it..."

Orochimaru smiled "Back in that school you and your dear friend spoke of my world and the people in it both of you babbling about my dear luscious Sasuke and that frail weak Hinata...I had samples of their blood from past encounters and was wondering for a while if I could do something with it...also it seems the theory of parallel worlds is correct...I just hsss...wondered...what would it be like to infuse two people with the essence of a shinobi...what would happen? What events would occur? Would they reject the blood and die? The fact that the two of your will in a glorious way will become one with those you have admired so much is simply...Delicious!".

That's right...it all started back at school...David came to pick me up...we had a new teacher and nurse which we saw both...we sat at lunch talking about our favorite anime...Naruto...that's right...I had always admired Sasuke for being strong and his past...my friend had admired Hinata for being shy but brave...and now two people who should not even be real are tormenting us...twisting our genetics...violating what we are...this...is so fucked up. David hollers loudly one last time till his voice is gone, the blood coming out his eyes and mouth crawl down onto the floor and his body stops moving. My eyes shrink in horror as Orochimaru cups my face "Your...next". Laughter echoes into the room and I scream.


	3. The Black Chakra Linking

Hello guys! Thank you so much to my new reviewer! Reviews do give me a motivation to do better and try and make the story good. I know the first and second chapters were in first person but now I'm switching it to 3rd.

Ahem would the lovely Sakura Haruno do the disclaimer?.

Sakura: *Giggles* Rendon dose not own Naruto!.

Orochimaru gripped the ebony skinned boy by his chin grinning at him. The boy's medium dark brown dreadlocks shook as his head shook from the fear. His chocolate eyes already started to form tears from the sensation of his skin feeling like it was on fire from getting injected with some type of liquid. Kabuto backed away from the boy on the operation table as a sudden burst of blue aura radiated from him. The snake eyed freak turned Alan's head toward the boy's friend "Ooooo look there". David's average body suddenly twisted growing to be 6 feet, his boyish features becoming a bit firmer, his white skin turned the paleness of snow. The boy's short spiked hair growing to back length spreading like black wildfire. His hazel eyes were flickering back and forth to a light lavender color. "AHH! AHH! AHH!" He screamed over and over the table busted apart and he landed onto the floor.

The boy's abdomen became toned like a martial artist he looked up at Orochimaru the pain had overridden him all he could see was red. Sweat dripped down his body. "D-David?!" Alan managed to say. The now long haired teen got on his knees. "Guuu...uggh...uhh!" he bellowed like a madman he slammed his head sickeningly against the ground. Over and over a sickening thud and crack could be heard as blood spurted from every pore. The aura around the boy became black and flowing out uncontrollably.

David almost on instinct rose up and charged at the serpent. He thrust ed his hand like it was a knife. Orochimaru smiled like he was playing with a toy gripped the subjects wrist. "This is excellent." David went to use his other hand he swung once more but the hit was dodged. "Kabuto restrain him..." "What are you doing to him? David? David!". Kabuto placed a finger to Alan's lips. The snake's fingers glowed he in a swift motion and the man named Orochimaru thrusted them into the stomach of his lavender eyed subject "Five pronged seal!".

In a split second the aura flowing from the rampaging boy dissipated. "Now for you..." Alan closed his eyes in anxious waiting. He was lifted and placed onto another table next to the machine of crimson gold. "Now...just relax..."

Five hours later

Alan looked around he saw a dock in a lush eastern looking place. Green trees like you would almost never see at his home were in abundance around him. Emerald leaves danced all over into the azure sky. Looking at his hands they were not his usual chocolate carmel shade but were pale as snow white. The boy found his hands moving in unknown signs by themselves and then he realized he was not in his body!. He felt a build up of heat inside of his gut and his fingers arched up making a aim. Like a mighty dragon flame blew outward into a large ball that fanned heat onto the water. "Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!". Alan's mouth spoke the words in a voice not his own either. Automatically turning he saw a tall square faced man with his back turned gently speak "I expected nothing less...from my son...". A group of unknown voice's pierced through Alan's ears as the scene froze as if they were coming from another location somewhere. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh fuck Kakahsi whats happening to him? The headache started after that strange chakra spike!" "Naruto hold him down!" "Stop worrying about me dumbass...Ugh!" "Sasuke!" "Feels like something is in my head!". "Ugh!". Alan was suddenly woken up. He looked around and realized he was in a cell with iron bars locked up. "Al..are you finally up?" "D-david?". Sudden tears of joy streamed down Alan's face to know that his friend was still alive made him happy. "Don't cry tears of joy yet...look at yourself in the mirror...you'll be...surprised."

Alan crawled over to broken pieces of mirror in the relfection that he saw it stunned him. His dreadlocks had become straight hair that ended with tails touching his shoulders with long sides that framed his face, the hair pitch black in color. His ebony skin had lightened to light brown shade. The boy's body had become like his friends athletic in nature. But what scared him was the fact that his eyes were no longer brown but were onyx in shade. "What the fuck happened to me?!". With a calm cool voice David spoke "You got the same thing done to you as to me. Infused with the essence of who we admire most.". "...when you were asleep before me David did you see something in someone else's life that was not yours?" "Yes I did...I was a small girl and a blonde haired boy rescued me from some thugs but it was in a place that was not here".

"I...I think that we were linked to the people we admire as crazy as it sounds...To Sasuke Uchiha...To Hinata Hyuga...the visions we saw were their memories!" "It makes since...Al...I also remember having a small vision of doing the hyuga style taijutsu...I think we can learn their techniques through memories...and eventually bust out of here!". "But...But Orochimaru branded us both with the five pronged seal..." "Your right...Damn!.". "Your technique sure was something when your chakra woke up...Al.." "Technique?" "You do not remember?...When Orochimaru injected you your body glowed black like mine and you did hand signs so fast they were blurry...from your mouth a gigantic fireball bursted forth...dont believe me? Look out the cell"

Al's eyes shrunk as he saw that the room across from them was the same they were in before and it was burned to bloody hell. Kabuto taped on their cell and opened the door he smiled with a plate in his hand and threw it to the ground "Eat Doggies eat! Ahahaha!"

Chapter end.


	4. A Blaze of glory

She blocked a mighty strike of the slapping hand of her father Hiashi Hyuga. Her small hand shook from all the force the man put behind his perfect strike. "So weak! Is this what my daughter of the main branch has to offer Hinata?!" his voice shouted and she winced in emotional pain the girl "N-no father!" the child spun and pushed her palm forward seeing the chakra point at her father's stomach with her byakugan. Hiashi hit her wrist nullifying her move. She almost looked as if she was dancing a desperate dance of weak willed strikes and wrist shaking blocks. "What's wrong? A real branch member would have hit me by now!" On response to that Hinata jumped in the air trying to strike. Hiashi weaved easily out of the way and then put force into a small into the girls neck.

Her eyes rolled, and skull slammed hard to the mat. "You should have used rotation...poor choice you thought of leaping in the air like a fool...or rather you cant use rotation properly anyway...You disgust me." The small girl got up with her hand on her throat coughing "I-Im sorry father I'll do better next time I'll practice and I-" "There won't be a next time!".

Her world went black. David pulled out of the memory and his meditation his breath was in very quick huffs. "David...what did you see now?" asked Alan. The two had been in the hands of orochimaru for what was a weeks time. In that Time they had been taught by the bastard himself how to use chakra, run on walls, water and basic taijutsu. Along with that they learned by focusing through meditation they could go through more memories of the people they were linked to thus learning new skills. "Her father...was a cold bastard...just because she was not up to par with his fighting techniques he treated her like dog shit..." "...I see...Did you learn anything?" David sighed leaning against the wall his long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"I went through a few training memories...more basics of gentle fist, how to do air palm even though she broke her wrist when she did it along with a unfinished rotation." The lavender eyed boy made a fist. Alan smiled "Good! The more we learn the better chances we can-" "Hey dont talk about that here." "Oh yeah right." Alan brushed the back of his head "Well I guess its my turn" "Have fun shooting fireballs" "Ha ha". The ebony skinned teen sat indian style on his bed. His breath started coming and exhaling slower he heard the drip and drop of water through the pipes he made the hand sign for the horse, which was Sasuke's favorite hand sign.

He opened his eyes and he saw a dark moon and high clouds over the Uchiha compound. His small body ran as fast as it could to get home before his father and mother yelled at him. Up above on a pipe he could have sworn he saw a flicker of a person with glowing red feet stopped abruptly causing dust to rise. His stomach clenched and he nearly puked "Cousin...Uncle...No...what happened here?!" Before him were many dead bodies all that bore the uchiha symbol somewhere on their person. Blood crawled out from the corpse's "These are fresh...Big Brother Itachi!" he cried out for her beloved older brother but got no response. Quickly he rant into the compound doors and into his own home. His feet ran past toys and broken shuriken. He was before his mother and father's room door. "Sasuke! Don't come in here!" he heard. His eyes became small and in his mind he kept repeating how scared he was.

The child went inside and saw a man in battle armor standing over the bodies of his parents. He recognized him! Recognized that man! "Big Brother Itachi! What went on here? Why are father and mother..." Itachi turned around slowly his sharingan glowering with murderous intent "Foolish little brother..." In a second the small boy was now seeing the people of his clan being shredded apart by the same man in front of him, saw every slice of sword, throw of kunai ever fireball fired that he dodged. The small boy screamed in agony his head shook wanting to be free of the twisted visions "BIG BROTHER STOP! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!" The next vision he saw his older brother step in front of his mother and father he saw a black out and then the man he trusted the most. the man he respected and loved was holding his blade at the necks of his own parents. "BROTHER STOP! BROTHER NO! NOOOOOO" The macabre spurting of blood covering the floor and walls of the room made the young uchiha throw up. The next memories came in blurs "Cling cling to life without honor! and when you have the same eyes as me we will meet again" the memories were to grained and heavy with fuzz to decipher anything else. Throw up got onto the sheets of the bed. "Al! Al! Are you okay?" Alan was out of the memories sweat dripped off his body and he shook hard "Brother Itachi...killed them all sliced them...spilled innocent blood...because I was not strong enough...killed mother and father cause I wasn't strong enough...Big brother Itachi...ITACHI!" Alan screamed his head off in agony and pain.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF DAMMIT!" A cold hard slap got Alan back to his sense's. "D-david?" "What did you see?" "I...think what I saw were the memories tied very closely to Sasuke's heart...his brother brutally and savagely murdered all of their clan..killed his mother and father...It was so fucking real man...so damn real" David gave him a small cloth to clean himself and then spoke as he lifted his bangs out of his face."I think when we memory dive the closest memories we go through give us feelings...their become overtaken" "So..." "Yeah..." The prospect of being overtaken by someone else's memories and emotions was unsavory...they had read about those characters and their lives before but to actually feel everything and go through it felt like having a bond closer then lovers to the people linked to them.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you in the training area" spoke Kabuto. The vile man unlocked their call and walked them to a room that lead to a wide open dark room with a marble surface and snake statue. In the shadows slit yellow eyes gleamed. "Heh heh heh...how are you on this day my wonderful subjects...let me see the results of my beautiful test that is if you can find me" The eyes dissapeared but laughter surrounded them both. Alan looked around but saw nothing in the dark. "David where the fuck is he?!" The two stood back to back. "Im here!" a pale fist rocked Alan's world and sent him onto the floor. "He's in front of me!" David rushed forward pushing his palm into that direction but just struck air. "What's wrong cant see right in front of you?" David was now kicked in his stomach.

The two boys were periodically hit in the darkness by the snake eyed bastard. "I've had enough of this!" Alan weaved hand signs as David screamed being hit "Fire style fire ball jutsu!" flame spewed out of his mouth in David's direction" "Did it hit him?!" David cursed under his breath "You just wasted your only fireball for today! Damn!". The two could use their ninjutsu sparingly as they were still getting use to using their linkers techniques. "I've had enough of this! Byakugan!" Calling upon the power of feeling and memory Davids purple eyes had veins bulging and shined with intensity.

The boy ran forward and struck his target "There!" light came on as he had hit the wall's weak point making the arena illuminate. "Very pleasing to know you can use the hyuga bloodline limit...my dear sugject 3" "I'm not your subject you bastard!" the boy's hair swung wildly as he initiated combat. Alan ran forward with a kunai knife both boys threw palm and knife forward. Orochimaru ducked then back fisted David and gripped Alan by his leg before throwing him into the wall knocking him out. The snake dodged a gentle fist strike to the heart and in response Orochimaru kicked him in the stomach but the boy returned the favor by slapping the older male's face. David rapidly blocked every punch, kick, snake throwing but was slowing down rapidly as he was using his chakra to make him faster. Orochimaru giggled weaving and pivoting out of the way. The snake eyed male spin kicked and smirked as David had used his arm to block it. His body shook as it was reeling from impact. "Rotation!" blue chakra spun in a circle that enveloped orochimru, "...Damn it!" Dave's eyes became small as Orochimaru did not have a stratch on him. The boy threw palm after palm, kick after kick but it did nothing but use more of his energy. Alan got up breathing heavy. "I expected so much more from you. Your as weak as the person your linked to boy!" something inside David snapped His chakra gathered around him and he screamed loudly "Don't talk about Hinata like you know here! And dont you dare underestimate me!" "Air Palm!" from his palm came forth a strike of force and chakra that on contact made Orochimaru slam into a boulder. "That'll teach you to-"

"DAVID HES BEHIND YOU!" Alan used his chakra to increase his speed and in the nick of time was hit in his head savagely instead of David. The ebony skinned boy sliced and sliced to no avail with his Kunai. He dissapered doing a kick underneath orochimaru but the sanin gripped him by his leg while puking out a snake that pinned him to the ground. "Let's play some more..." Orochimaru proceeded to beat the living shit out of david. Blood was onto the floor as the young employer of gentle fist could not react. "NO! DAVID!". In Alan's mind he panicked "He needs me...I cant let him down..." An unknown passion entered him "I wont let someone be taken from me again!" Chakra made the snake pinning Alan down burst apart. The boy got up jumped on a wall and leapt toward the man named orochimaru right in front of his body. "No-" Orochimaru began but was cut off "FIRE STYLE BLAZE OF GLORY!" With every ounce of his newfound energy Alan's mouth became a flame thrower with crimson flame that danced onto the snake.

"Did I do it...David we did-" the child could not speak anymore as a swift hand to the neck knocked him out. David was also now out cold"They were...so fun...hheheeheh" Orochimaru giggled as he smiled at his experiments


	5. The meeting

Hi yallz. I hope you liked the last chapter of the story now heres the second! Now some of the naruto cast will come into play :D Enjoy!.

Orochimaru jumped away from a storm of flaming shuriken. The snake slithered around the indoor trees making a few hand signs he sent snakes as fast as whips lunging at David; thinking fast on his feet the boy used a rotation to dissipate the serpents. The white snake went inside the thick tree branch and erupted underneath his prey. Biting into his neck deeply Orochimaru's hot breath made the fresh wound ache. From high above on a string of wire came Alan he kicked the shit out of the bastard. The ebony boy did punch after punch into Orochimaru's blocking hands as they sailed through the air. "Al back away!" Doing as he was told Alan used some chakra to bring himself back "Air coffin!" using the air palm David pushed the jutsu further by gripping Orochimaru and crushing him with chakra. "It's not over yet!" Alan screamed loudly as the snake was about to hit the ground he kicked him upwards before slicing and shredding with twin kunai knives. The boy whirled the knives faster on top of each other making a windmill of air push the snake forward.

Pulling out a fuma clan shuriken with a chain attached Alan slung it right around Orochimaru tugging with all he had Al bashed his fist into the snake's face "Windmill dance!". Orochimaru's body fell down as the two then realized that it was just a skin they were attacking. "Now now boys don't get too overconfident!" Two large snakes wrapped around the boys breaking them through tree's swinging them wildly like rag dolls. Orochimaru made the kusanagi sword come out his mouth and swung it so fast it shrieked loudly before cutting the boys across the chest. "Kabuto extract them pleass...hssss" The white haired enigma scooped the duo up dragging their bodies to a new room of operation tables. "My compliments subject 1 and subject 2. You seem to be getting stronger with each passing day I wonder if it is because your drawing on the power of your linkers or maybe your own potential. Of course your power is nothing compared to lord Orochimaru's."

Kabuto placed his healing hands on their stomachs. "Now just relax" "No YOU relax!" Alan wrapped a wire around Kabuto. Both the subjects punched the mad scientist in the stomach knocking him out. "We've been planning this from day one you mother fucker!" both said snickering while running the caves seemed to stretch for miles. "Al I don't know if we can get out of here buddy." "Me nei-" "Did I spoil your taste of freedom?" a familiar voice hissed. "I-I-I-It's Orochimaru!" the snake smacked away the kunai knife Alan produced and kneed him in the stomach. "You baaaastard!" David screamed charging while throwing a fist forward. Orochimaru smirked gripping the arm pushing the elbow in with his wrist. David bent screaming. The snake laughed as he choke slammed the boy before stomping on both of them..

Naruto Uzumaki leaped through the tree's with a look of worry on his face. He had concern for his team mate and lover Sasuke Uchiha. The formentioned boy was right beside him giving him a look to stop being so worried. "Dobe it'll be fine." "It'll be fine..." those word worried him. In short of a month after being worped into a strange world he knew nothing of the only thing certain was Sasuke Uchiha being there. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Neji found themeselves taken to a world not their own, it happeend when They were all trying to win Sasuke back one final time. Orochimaru was finishing a jutsu it seemed one that would destroy the leaf for good. But it was a trap. The snake concoted a jutsu to send whoever present with him into another dimension. Two Hyuga's, Lady tsunade's pupil, the son of the white Fang, The last of the Uchiha and the kyuubi Jinchuriki. Naruto could only imagine what kind of hell his home was going through now. When Naruto had came to the first time he opened his eyes in the new world Sasuke was there. He made the raven haired boy realize that they needed to stick together in order to survive and reluctently The Uchiha agreed. The only logical step they could take was to venture into a tower that appeared at night in the strange land. A tower with the chakra signature's that only their home could have.

The had encountered the white snake Orochimaru a few times within the lower cave levels of the strange building. Naruto was swelling with pride the first time Sasuke declined Orochimaru's invitation to join him after meeting in the tower. The Uchiha was his and no one could take him away. Except the fact that Sasuke was getting headaches now, strange visions of being in a cell, of being tortured and experimented on.

"Sasuke dose your head hurt?" the dobe frowned "No. Naruto focus on the recon" Just like that Sasuke brushed the question off like it was nothing but Naruto was not fooled. "Are you two alright?" asked Kakashi the jonin knew being in a world that was unfamiliar could take its toll on teenagers hell it took its toll on him. Neji activated his byakugan "Kakashi there is a boulder ahead!" "Alright. Sakura take care of it!" The pink haired girl smiled "With pleasure!" she sped up and with a diving kick busted the boulder apart. Upon landing in the cave entrance Sasuke doubled over. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Lady Hinata are you okay?" Neji asked a long haired girl with purple eyes in front of him. She averted her eyes and walked forward "I-I'm okay" she walked another step and fell. The Hyuga girl and Uchiha boy both felt on their heads.

"Sasuke, Hinata whats wrong?!" their friends called out "Being stuck inside something small..." Hinata began and Sasuke finished "It's just like the coffin he put me in..." Nartuo gritted his teeth "O-ro-chi-maru!" the kyuubi container springed on all fours he exuded fox chakra and went ahead of them all driven to end whatever was tormenting his Sasuke. "Naruto come back!" On all fours the fox boy prowled in the distance he saw pitch yellow slit eyes "So glad for you to Visit me little fox...Hsssss" "You bastard!" where the others were at they could hear an explosion. "Sasuke I've got you!" Kakashi held his student and dragged him forward leaping as Neji did so with Hinata. Sakura held her fist "I'm coming Naruto!"

Back where the blond boy was the rocks around him rose up as he created a vermillion rasengan. The chakra sphere turned a sickening purple and whistled. Naruto catipulted himself with a red chakra hand "Rasengan!" Orochimaru flicked large rock pillars at the boy with his sword but they were easily crushed. The snake collided his sword with the chakra "Its so amusing when your angry...tell me...has my Sasuke been well? Has he been down with ailments of a sickness you do not know?" Naruto's eyes narrowed "I'll kill you!" Naruto's flesh started to rip and tear his blood was boiling with a heat like a thousand suns.

"Come at me little fox. Four tails sprang forward from the boy's body. "It'll just be a repeat of what happened before boy!". The snake prepared his fingers to summon a distorted voice Naruto spoke "He's mine...He's mine...and you can't have him!" before Orochimaru could react Naruto fired a ray of chakra from his mouth steam flushing from it. Orochimaru's body was cracked and twisted as he lay in the operation room.

"Naruto you have to stop!" Sakura screamed. She would be damned if the boy went on another rampage like the first time he transformed. Sakura slapped a seal onto the boy's head and he turned to normal albiet skin a bit burned. "Naruto! Stop for a second!" "I can't! I won't let him take away what I care about the most!" In between shallow breathes the boy spoke. Kakashi's loud voice echoed "Sakura is it under control?" "Yes!". Sasuke shrugged Kakashi off of him and walked forward along with Hinata "I need to know! Who is in my head!" loudly Sasuke screamed. The Uchiha walked in front of a coffin similar to what he had been put in for his second stage curse mark. "Go ahead...open it...It is a gift from me to you...my sasuke-kun" Orochimaru giggled. Sasuke's heart beat amped up as he pushed the lid off. Inside he found what had been bothering him the entire time. Alan opened his eyes the two looked at each other with both ebony eyes locked as if they knew somehow they were linked together. "Who...are you?" Sasuke asked. Hinata put a hand to her face in fear. She knew the person in the coffin she was in front of. Knew that person's heart, knew that person's deepest desire as if it were her own. She slid back the top of the coffin. Purple eyes snapped open and a hand was brought up "AIR PALM!"

The main family heir was brought smack down to the ground. David sprang up like an attacked dog. "Wait...no...NO!" He screamed. Neji dove right in front of him "How the hell do you have Hyuga eyes?!" David gritted his teeth "Your the one...your the one that tormented me for all those years!" David dashed forward in a gentle fist stance as did Neji the two danced matching move for move and blow for blow. "Chidori!" Sasuke chased after Orochimaru. "Sasuke! Sasuke no!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi cursed as all hell had broken loose. "You know hyuga style?! I do not recognize you! and what are these torments you speak of?" Hinata's eyes widend as the stranger spoke in her voice "You know exactly what Im speaking of Brother Neji!" David fisted Neji in the face before locking eyes with Hinata.

Alan cried out "No don't hurt him he is my friend!" Naruto looked at the boy with fury why did he have eyes just like Sasuke? Why did his chakra feel like the Uchiha's? That's it! He had to be the reason Sasuke had been in pain before!. Naruto tackled the boy hard as fuck onto the ground. Orochimaru started to laugh as he had dodged Sasuke's attacks and turned his head to David."So...subject 1...how do you like meeting the person you were linked to? How do you like seeing the fear in her eyes?" Black chakra crawled around David "Shut up...shut up..." Nej realized what was about to happen "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" "SHUT UP!" Black chakra swirled in a rotation unlike anything Neji had ever seen before Orochimaru was burned beyond all recognition. The black chakra seemed to consume David as he looked at Orochimaru and everyone else with pure hatred "I never asked for any of this...I hate all of you!" David worped out of sight. Alan could only look in horror at the expression of betrayel on David's face.

Orochimaru had already gone. Kakashi turned to their new lead "Now..." Alan waa quickly knocked out.

Sasuke


	6. The Questioning

Next chapter :D. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and typos from the last one I was really tired when I wrote it.

Kakashi Hatake paced around the room of the abandoned house that the Konoha shinobi found and made into their home. The son of the white fang sighed checking the clock of his cell phone he walked into a small room. "Neji can you tell anything about our guest chakra?" he asked. The Hyuga read the chakra system of the boy laying in bed "It is just like that of our are own chakra network...not only that but the color of his chakra...it is black." "I see...Sakura what about his bodies condition?" Kakashi inquired. Sakura got off the desk she was on, lifting the boy's shirt she felt on his muscles "His body is conditioned just like a regular shinobi maybe even better..." "...". There was a silence that was uncomfortable in the room. Everyone still thought of how everything went to shit in that last mission and of that boy's friend.

Naruto put his hands through his hair "My brain hurts trying to figure this out! This guy and that other kid both have the physical and spiritual condition of a shinobi yet not a single one of us had ever seen or heard of either of them in the leaf." "Naruto your right...it is...something" Kakashi sighed. Sasuke walked over to the bed looking at the boy "He...has the black eyes of an Uchiha..." Naruto was for some reason irked at the way Sasuke looked at this stranger. "Lady Hinata...what do you think?" Neji asked. Hinata fidgeted her fingers "I-I don't know..." Neji could tell she was thinking of what that boy with Hyuga eyes spoke of.

"Well now that its been about a week and we've checked his body lets wake him up for the questioning."

Alan' nose was overcame with a pungent aroma and the light that was beaming onto him stung his eyes as they opened. Blurs of a ceiling fan running came into focus and he saw Kakashi in front of him. "Did you sleep well?" Al felt a little fear go through him but he didnt let it show instead he smiled "I..had the best sleep of my life not being in a cell". "Good...here have something to eat you must be hungry" Alan tried to move but found he was strapped to a chair. "Ah...I forget to mention I'm going to have to feed you" Kakashi opened the hot instant ramen and fed Alan as the boy hungrily slurped the noodles. "Must be refreshing..." "Yeah it is." "Opps" the cup slipped from Kakashi's hands on reflex Alan raised his seated foot and made the ramen cup flip.

"Only a shinobi would have such fine reflexes...Sakura was right..." "What the fuck was that for?!" Al screamed. Kakashi's eye narrowed "What village are you from?" "Huh?" "Wrong answear" Kakashi pulled back his fist before sucker punching Al in the face. "Now...What Village are you from?" "I don't have one!" another sick thud. "Who is your kage?" "I don't know.!" Alan was kicked in the stomach. "Are you an Uchiha?" "No!" "Where is your Hitai ate headband?" "Who is your Jonin?" every time Alan spoke in response he was punished. The boy breathed hard blood and drool coming out his mouth. "...Tell me how you have Shinobi abilities..." "You would not believe me if I told you...so go ahead hit me!" Al braced himself to be hit again but felt a kleenex wipe his mouth. Kakashi walked out the room they were in and back upstairs.

"He's a total blank slate...I need time to think what to do lets discuss it" The younger ninja all agreed to conversate. "I need to go to the bathroom..." spoke Hinata. Al saw the girl enter the room. "Are you gonna punch and hit me to?" Hinata walked up close to the boy "Your friend...why did he speak in my voice? and how did he have Hyuga eyes? How?" "...I don't know if you will believe me..." "Tell me!" A fierceness got into Hinata's eyes and for a second she spoke in David's voice. Alan had a sarcastic smile "...Seems like his anger is leaking into you..." Hinata looked down in denial what was that just now? All that anger she just had?. "We...were experimented on...tormented...by Orochimaru...he gave us blood...the blood of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga...forging a link between me to Sasuke and you to...my friend...when we dreamed we saw your memories...so we know your jutsu...in a way...we are part of you..." Hinata clenched her fist. That look of anger and rage that stranger had before he was gone...that fury and terrible power...for this boy to say that that was a part of her made her sick "Your lying!" she smacked the hell out of him.

The others ran down to the room. "Hinata what happened?!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi stepped forward "I didn't do anything! She came in demanding shit!" "...Raikiri!" Electricity chirped around Kakashi's hand. Alan's eyes became filled with fear "No...NO!" Kakashi ran forward and got closer a hand firmly gripped the lightning blade and stopped it. "It...is you?!". David stood there his hair covering his face but his smile could still be seen. "I see that my friend was being questioned and took it like a little bitch..." "David!" "Hello Alan. It's nice to see you...I've been in that tower and wanted a little fresh air..." "David? You've been in the tower? Are you okay? I-" "Your not important right now..." He walked toward Hinata. "Another step and-" Neji began. "I'm not here to fight..."

Hinata had her hands wrapped around her old jakcet she use to wear when she was younger it had been in the girl locked eyes with David and the boy simply grabbed the jacket "This is mine...I came to pick it up...I was crying when Kurenai sensei gave it to me...she gave this to me and told me to never give up...so...it belongs to me!" Everyone became creeped out hearing the boy talk in Hinata's voice once more. David walked up to Alan the two friends looked into each other's eyes. "...You get hit a few times and get all bloody...while I've been through much worse...you...Disgust me!" He socked Al in his stomach before vanishing. Al fell from his chair after Kakashi freed him. The ebony boy looked at the old hoody he wore the day he had been taken...David dropped it. Inside was a cell phone with a message "In that tower you'll encounter things that will change who you are...take my advice...toughen up"

chapter end


	7. Friendship and Bones

Hi everyone! I see I have some new followers for this story and just wanna say thank you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :3.

The long haired youth walked inside the open grassy field that was one of the lower floors of the mysterious tower. His breathing was fast and his body trembled with eagerness to make the one that changed his life suffer. David's right hand made a fist that shook and bled. The boy wore the jacket that he had taken from his link mate Hinata Hyuga. He could not explain why he took the Item but it just felt right to have it. Probably something to do with it being so connected to Hinata's heart. "...This jacket's color changes based on the feelings of the wearer Hinata" the words that Hinata's Jonin told the girl the day she had gotten it rang through the boy's head. The jacket's color was no black with red fur. His shorts were perfect for not messing up his mobility.

"I know he is here...I can feel him...My eyes can see his chakra the form of the snake...I'm coming for you Orochimaru!" David ran forward with chakra at his legs through the grass into the compound. He recognized it from when he would read the manga these fantasy people turned real were from. Standing in front of the place guarding it were spare prisoners each one wearing the same outfit of gray ...that uniform of a prisoner of the snake. The fact that these men did not have the balls to fight Orochimaru together for freedom irritated the hyuga eyed boy. "Get the fuck out of my way!" David did a diving kick in the face one of his new foes. They swung their blades at the boy and in response he perfectly weaved.

David swept kicked a thin one then spun himself in mid air evading a snake jutsu. Doing a leap frog over one of the foes David pressed his palm to the ground "Gentle quake!" using the force of an air palm he knocked them off balance. As they all lined up behind each other he brought his hand back before rushing forth "Master stroke!" with a touch of palm the boy had made the hit go through each body murdering them all. "I cannot afford to be bothered by you!"

The purple eyed young male walked inside the dungeon it was familiar the scent of unclean bodies and snake skin. He came upon a pod with a body in it..something about it was familiar...but it could not be. "How could it be?...He died in the manga...maybe somehow people who may have died there are alive here..." David busted the pod open and the tall slim body with long white hair fell out. "Kimmimaro?" The older male coughed the liquid inside the pod he was in out his body. "You released me...for that I thank you." "How long did he have you in there?!" "I was in here since lord Orochimaru found my body...when he came to this place he simply moved me here." "What will you do?" "I must serve my lord." "Why would you serve him?! He experimented on you! Used you! All I ever wanted when I was in his hands was to be free...Do not just say that...don't just throw away your freedom!"

Kimimaro's eyes widened and he thought back to something similar his beloved friend of long ago told him that was just like what he just heard. "...Freedom...I am free...yet I do not know how to act on this freedom" "Then follow me I'll show you what it means to live freely" With a nod Kimimaro put on his robes and walked with his new ally.

Walking out into the grass the two looked upon familiar eyes. "David! I knew that chakra spike came from you! We saw all those bodies that trailed to here." Alan's company was in front of the duo. Naruto Uzumaki gritted his teeth "That bone guy is on your side? He serves Orochimaru! Are you crazy for trusting him?" "He freed me...and promised to show me freedom therefore My loyalty is with him now." Turning to Sasuke the bone swordsmen sized the Uchiha up "My former Lord Orochimaru wanted you to replace me." "..." Kakashi waved his hands "Its obvious that your going after Orochimaru. We should work together even if when we met the first time we did not hit it off well" "I have no interest in working with any of you...you have that weakling on your side...isn't that right Alan?" Al made a fist and started to shout "What's wrong with you? Why are you so against me? We both went through Orochimaru's torture! I want him dead just as bad as you! Stop acting like your better then me!" "That is the exact reason I am AGAINST YOU!. Because you asked me to help you clean after school with the professor that was actually Orochimaru I went through this...this hell! I cannot sleep until Orochimaru is dead! I only worked with you to get out to increase my chances of survival..." "...Is that what you think of me friend?" David smirked then was right in front of his former ally pressing both palms into his body slamming him to the ground.

"I'll show you what I think of you...by harming you through the person your linked to! Kimimaro!" "Yes" Bones jutted out of the pale man's body he whirled to Sasuke. Naruto tried to protect his partner but David punched him out of the way. Sasuke unsheathed his blade activating his sharingan "Chidori Nagashi!" The electricity ground against the bone but was penetrated "What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. The bone sword swung right for Sasuke's throat. The man made a field of bones spike up to distance everyone from his target. "Sasuke won't dodge in time! I can't let him get hurt!" screamed Alan in his mind. Remembering the feeling through his linkers memories the boy formed hand signs. "Chidori!" Sharingan had awoken inside of him.

The bone sword and chidori clashed and dust swirled from under the two ninja. Kimimaro backed away. Sakura leaped over the bone spikes punching Kimimaro making his cheek crack open he tumbled in front of David. "So you activated Sharingan..." "Tell me what's my friendship to you...DAVID!" running forward with Chidori active the chirping noise shredding through Al thrust ed his hand. "Palm rotation!" David fended off the attack before gripped Alan by his shirt "Our friendship died the second Orochimaru turned me into a freak! Its dead Alan! DEAD!" kicking with all his might David got Alan in the chest. "Kimimaro! Keep them occupied! I'm going after the white snake! Don't harm the girl with blue hair or you'll die! Understand?" "Yes..."

David ran off with Alan shouting as the party engaged in battle...but no one had realized Hinata had left in the same direction as their new foe

Chapter end


	8. The Desire For Destruction

Hi ya'll! Felt like putting up another chapter after watching some Naruto part 1. So here we are!.

Hinata jumped from tree to tree in the forest she followed the mysterious stranger to. The hyuga had to know why exactly who this man was. It bothered her what Alan said about the two of them being linked together...could it mean that the way this boy behaved reflected something inside her? No. Hinata knew herself better then anyone else and she knew she was nothing like that boy. He was destructive and unstable. The long haired male was rushing so fast it was hard for Hinata to keep up going through the trees. All she could hear was mumbling from the boy words she could barely make out. "Orochimaru...why did he pick me to be linked with Hinata?"

Entering a clearing the girl stayed leaning on a tree as she saw David land onto the ground a familiar tall lean figure was standing with his back turned. "I see my little experiment came rushing back to me...I had a feeling you would come...did you miss the meals and warm little celler I had you in? How do you like being linked to that Hyuga girl?". The boy quaked with rage his face contorting. "Why...Why the hell did you pick me?!" "Why? Because I could my dear subject one...because when I overheard you speak to your dear friend of my world you wished and desired to be like us shinobi...for excitement to your dull empty life...Kabuto and I Studied you long before the experimentation...hsss...yes...your life is similar to the girls...dead mother, dear daddy not caring for you...it was just to delicious to pass up!"

"...Excitement?...dull life?...You...You twisted my existence! You had no right! This was not my deepest wish! I still feel the pain you made me feel!. I go through her memories every night and sometimes can't pull out like I'm being swallowed by her emotions...I feel this anger..this rage and want to destroy..." "Yes...I knew you would feel that...because the link I forged between your friend, Sasuke, Yourself and the Hyuga girl...it draws upon one thing...their negative feelings! For The girl it is her darkness her hate for the family that tormented her, the boy that rejected her love...For my Sasuke-kun it is his inner weakness and pain of being alone, what his brother did to him Therefore your friend is naturally somewhat weak unless he must survive..the avenger instinct."

Orochimaru covered his face and chuckled "So tell me...do you like it?..My...lovely...experiment!". David's face darkened his hair flowing up. Hinata could not believe what she was hearing. This boy being her darkness? Her hate? That could not be! She was not like that. "O-RO-CHO-MARU!". Red lines started to jut out onto the boy's skin the whites of his eyes becoming black his Byakugan twisting becoming black with a red pupil. "Oh yes...I remember I did give you a gift in the days of playing with you...the perfect gift so well suited to you for being her darkness...planted inside you and your friend jutsu reflecting the innermost desires of your linkers...on her outside the girl acts like she treasures nature and gentle flowers of lavender but inside is the want to sap life from the world and use it to destroy..."

"Shut up!" Tree's started bursting apart in the area the trunks withered as David's arm blew black and red. The lines on his arm and face gleamed crimson. The grass became black, the birds in the area dropped to the ground. "I will kill you!" David ran forward his red gleaming palm illuminating the now darkened area. Orochimaru giggled as he created a barrier. The palm thrust touched the crystal shield, going into it. The boy screamed loudly and it broke. The snake wrapped itself around his prey bringing him up and slashing with his trademark blade. The slashing kept going and going planting the boy into the ground. David backfisted the sword making it bounce out of his foe's mouth. The false Hyuga flew punching the mad sanin's. Orochimaru gripped the boy's fist twisting it pushing him into the trees. As they landed on a branch the two exchanged many blows the older male getting an edge. "I expected much more from you my dear subject 1!" "I'm not your subject anymore! I am free!" David was wrapped around a gathering of many snakes before being cut into his bicep. "Fuck!". The boy yelled as he fell to the ground. "Now your mine boy!" Orochimaru declared opening his mouth. David was leaned on a surviving tree "Fuck you!" His palm glew a deeper red the area sinking in on contact with him Orochimaru was busted in his arms. The snake's eyes gleamed sinisterly he puked out a red snake that burned the boy's skin.

"Aaaah!" In front of him fell the girl he was linked to...she obviously felt his pain. "Hmm...this is perfect...she was here watching your destructive nature the entire time! That's too perfect!." "Damn you!" "I shall now take my leave...of course you can come after me that is if you don't want to tend to her." Orochimaru slithered away. David cursed as he was in no shape to do anything. He tried helping Hinata up with a hand but she smacked it away. "Don't touch me!" "Look what you've done...to this forest!...for Orochimaru to say that you do what I wish I could digust me! I could never do anything like that!". David's eyes bulged as he saw the land laid to waste by what he had done. "I...I'm sorry I..." he began. Hinata walked up to him smacking him in the face. "You...shouldn't just throw away the life of the land because of your own desires." The boy felt on his now bruised cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." the boy began as he looked at her holding a dead lavender flower.

The boy placed a hand on her arm it glowed green "...Why are you trying to heal me? Stop! Your in pain!". "Well...we are linked together...and I do not want you to think I am all bad...me and you...we are not so different." A flash of faint memories of the boy being alone...images all to familiar went through the girl's head. Hinata stayed quiet...could it be that he rampaged because she denied that she could have darkness in her heart? No. "Ugh!" David pulled his arm back as it stung from the snake burn. "Seems like you could use my help..." a familiar voice with a touch of dry wit spoke...a man with gleaming glasses stood in front of the two. "You...Kabuto..."

Chapter end


	9. Weakness

Good afternoon everyone. I'm listening to the OST's of the naruto anime and games. It's giving me a lot of inspiration so I'm putting up one final chapter for today from now on I'm putting in what music im writing to for certain fights. Enjoy!.

Kimimaro vs Alan's group: Naruto shippuden UNSG Intro theme extended.

Kimimaro did the splits in mid air bringing his heels down breaking the necks of Naruto's Kage bunshin's. He swiftly spin on his left heel dodging the fist of the real Naruto. "Aaah!" Alan let out a battle cry as he and the blond jinchuriki both attacked. Naruto's fox cloak hand dug into his enemies body as did Alan's kunai knife. "Sasuke! Kakashi! Now!". The two chidori users sprang into action launching their jutsu from above going down onto their enemy. Kimimaro became like a drifting car in a dizzying spin he negated all enemy attacks shredding Naruto and Alan into the ground. The Kaguya clan member fired off finger bullets rapidly. Kakashi and Sasuke used their Kunai and blade to parry the projectiles.

Kimimaro propelled himself with chakra kneeing Kakashi in the stomach. Sasuke could barely dodge the incoming blows even with his sharingan activated. Sasuke made rapid hand signs blowing out a fireball. After the smoke cleared Sasuke looked for his foe seeing just a bone in his place in the air. "Sasuke behind you!" screamed Naruto. Kimimaro had his first level curse mark activated "Dance of the fly trap!" "SASUKE!" . Kimimaro placed his bone sword onto Sasuke's blade the calcification making it extremely heavy on the Uchiha's weapon. The bone user spin kicked causing Sasuke to be plunged backward. Kimimaro threw his tibia like it was a sickle.

The tip stuck into Sasuke's leg the bone had others connected to it like a chain weapon. Kimimaro swung Sasuke like a play thing in a loop while smacking him with his bone blade. After slinging the boy one final time Kimimaro made bone whips smack Sasuke down onto the ground and into the maw of a mouth of bones. "NO!" Naruto grew another tail with his chakra hand he crushed the bones before Sasuke crashed into them. "Dobe I'm all right!" Sasuke called out as Naruto went ape shit. The fox Jinchuriki went absolutely wild smacking Kimimaro back and forth the two enemies wrapped each others respective weapons around the other.

Naruto socked the bastard right in his face but in return was violently stabbed through the stomach and sent back to Sasuke. "Sakura heal Naruto!" Sakura ran right to the blond "I won't give you the chance!" Kimimaro cried out. The white haired male was stopped as Kakashi activated his mangekyou "Kamui!" The warp sucked in the victim's flesh. Sakura laid her hands upon Naruto channeling healing energy into him as the fox cloak came off. Kimimaro remembered his orders he pushed his blood line limit making a extra membrane of bone to cover up and replace what had been Kimimaro skidded on the grass he looked behind him. Alan came upon him in a sequence of kicks and punches that were blocked.

"Dammit!" cried out Alan. The boy felt his chakra exhaustion kicking in after using chidori for the first time. Kimimaro sliced down and found his blade caught between the boy's hands. "Your loosing power...I would think to be friends with my new ally you would be stronger...your very weak" "I'm getting real damn sick of people saying that!" Chidori was activated once more Al pushed as hard as he could onto the bone sword making his enemy go backwards. Kimimaro cut him across his cheek the force making the boy tumble. "Dammit! Dammit I'm not weak!" Alan kept his chidori on he forced the justu out again when it was about to fade. Kimimaro stomped on the boy's chest. Alan swiped his hand and the chidori burned it as it backfired. "Fuck!". Kimimaro pushed his knee forward letting a bone spike come out. Al closed his eyes as he knew he was about to die his sharingan already turned off stinging his eyes. Blood dripped onto the grass and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's hand pierced by Kimimaro. "Why did you..." Alan began. Sasuke stared at him "Because your in the way! Now move!". Al was pushed out of the way by Naruto as Sakura punched the ground sending the enemy skyrocketing the pink haired student of Tsunade gripped the foe by his hair and threw him.

Kimimaro was head first in the dirt his back broken and cracked in a gross manner. He got up his face reanimating with bone. "Dammit this is useless master Kakashi!" spoke Sakura. Sasuke shook his head "Actually his chakra is getting lower and lower...he won't last long now." Alan was still reeling from what Sasuke had said about him being in the way. Weak...everyone was treating him like he was the dead last. It reminded him of the feelings he had about his family...his mainly deceased family. Murdered by a serial killer as he was forced to watch...that's why he related to Uchiha Sasuke so much. "To be weak mean's you cannot protect anyone even yourself" a voice rang in his mind. Alan cried out "I don't want to be weak!" Sasuke stared wide eyed as his sharingan saw black chakra circulate around the boy.

"His sharingan! It's white!" Alan's sharingan twisted into being white the design shaped like a hawk. Sasuke put a hand to his head as he could feel the boy's thoughts and feel his emotions. A skeletal hand emerged from Alan's Chakra it's fist connected with Kimimaro denting his body. "Aaaaaaaah!" "Father and Mother! I will avenge you!" the words echoed in Sasuke's the very thoughts of the boy in front of him..it seemed like the words were spoken by the Uchiha's voice and the boy's. Kimimaro fired bones from his rib cage they sunk into his targets flesh forcing whatever energy came out to go back inside forcing the child on his knees.

"It seems I am going to have to take drastic measures to finish you all..." Kimimaro began to activate the curse second state his dented body starting to repair. "That's enough Kimimaro..." Spoke a voice. David walked to his ally with Hinata and Neji "I am returning her to you all". Hinata quietly walked over to her party. "Hinata what were you doing with him?!" Sakura began. "She was getting intel on me...your enemy...I was not able to achieve my goal today..." Alan stared right at David. "But it seems that my former friend and I have awoken to gifts bestowed upon us by the white snake...forged from the darkness of the people we are linked to."

"What do you mean gifts?" "You'll understand soon enough. Just ask Hinata when you all are done licking your wounds" "This whole fight was not even needed David!" David turned away "Lets go Kimimaro..." "Yes." "Don't you just turn away from me!" David turned his head with a cold stare "You say this fight was not needed?...I think it was...you got your first taste of what could happen in this tower... a reality check...because of you mainly your team was hurt along with your linker. I am still hunting for the white snake and I have other things I need to do here so unlike you Im staying here...you all should leave...night is coming"

Alan gritted his teeth and frowned. Kakashi spoke up "No...we had Hinata and Neji survey this tower with the Byakugan we know what this tow-" "You know NOTHING!" David screamed. "The friend you knew has passed away Alan...all that is left is Shadow". The two walked off becoming dots in the distance. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Let's leave this place and get everyone patched up...Hinata, Neji you can tell us what you were doing when we get back to the house". Alan was the last one to exit the stone door of the tower looking back...things had changed...and not for the better.

Chapter end.


	10. Of what transpired

Good afternoon everyone. Its Rendon back at it again!. I hope you like this new chapter.

Theme: Naruto shippuden unreleased track 23 peaceful.

Kakashi and everyone else either sat on the couch or leaned against the wall everyone thinking about what had transpired at the tower. Alan looked downwards in shame. Naruto was the first to speak "What the hell happened back there?! That guy with the bones beat the hell out of us...we should be way stronger!". Sasuke sighed heavily patting Naruto on the head. The team wearing casual clothing to blend in with society. "Dobe...from what I can tell people we may have fought in the past are stronger here like we all witnessed Kimimaro should be dead but he is alive and well...what happened back there was a lack of strength...within our new ally".

Sasuke gazed at Alan the boy looked away. "I'm...sorry". Kakashi put a hand to his head "Sasuke your halfway right but the blame can't just all go on him. We need to remember he is not shinobi...therefore he dosen't know the proper way to do battle. He may have strength like a chunin but fights just the same way you or I or even Naruto started out...sloppy...unrefined...not knowing when to use the proper jutsu in battle. We rushed to that tower when Hinata and Neji reported Orochimaru being there along with our new foe. We should not have brought him there without him knowing the basics"

Sakura nodded her head "Master Kakashi is right...the other thing is we were not ready" Alan bit his lip "I didn't mean for it to happen! I'll get stronger and-" Kakashi placed his hands onto the boy's shoulders. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You will get stronger, all of us will. We are still getting use to that tower ourselves it changes daily and goes away at night. A shinobi uses his loses as a learning tool." Naruto pumped his fist up "Yeah! Master Kakashi is right!. So don't worry we got your back! We are comrades now!". Sasuke just let out a resounding humph. "Thanks guys..." "So don't frown smile! Smile! Smile like your about to have ramen!" Naruto chanted holding Alan's hands dancing. "Ow ow ow!" the blond let out as his stomach wound was still sore. "So...Hinata Neji tell us the intel please" spoke Kakashi. Hinata looked down and Neji started speaking.

"I came upon Lady Hinata and Shadow being healed by Kabuto...when I tried making sense of it Shadow told me he was just as confused as I was..Kabuto said he was just doing what he felt like doing and left". "Is this true Hinata?" "I followed Shadow...hiding behind a tree I saw him fight Orochimaru...what was said between two of them revealed a lot...Orochimaru chose Shadow and our new ally because somehow their lives are similar to mine and Sasuke. The link the four of us have...Orochimaru said that the negative feelings are inside the two. That they are my supposed inner desires...that Alan reflects Sasuke's inner weakness...Orochimaru said that he gave them gifts. I saw Shadow use an ability...it was as if he was yanking away the life from the land and using it as power." Everyone paused to digest what was being said.

"Weakness huh..." Sasuke questioned. Kakashi kept his eyes on his make out paradise book "Well...thats something. True or not at least we have information about our...enemy. We should all rest now...heal up...tomorrow I want you all to relax except for Alan and Sasuke. Those two will visit the tower and train." "Yes sir!" spoke Al. Naruto squinted his eyes. "Hey! Why just those two what about me!" "Well Naruto your practically...how shall I say this...with your wound still healing your useless at the moment 3" Kakashi spoke with a smile. "Maaaaaaaaaster!" Naruto bellowed. "Sasuke can also teach him about how to use sharingan...meeting end"

Everyone dispersed into their own rooms. Sasuke poked Alan on his shoulder "Huh?" "I don't believe for a second that your are my weakness...though I do know we share some sort of link...you should not use Chidori so recklessly...don't be a hindrance...you have sharingan...symbol of the Uchiha...you may not be one but I don't want to see that symbol used so sourly" Al blinked his eyes not knowing how to respond "I'm going to teach you how to be useful but its only for the sake of the team...don't get the wrong idea". "...I can't tell if your being nice or being a dick". Naruto chuckled as he walked back into the room "That's Sasuke for ya!". Alan took out a cloth from his shorts pocket "Here Sasuke...I'm sorry you got hurt saving me". The boy wrapped it around the Uchiha's wound. "I did not ask you for that..." "I know" Al smiled at him.

Naruto felt a twinge of jealousy "Teme! Come to bed now now now!". "Fine Dobe...but first..." Sasuke took Alan by the hand entering the shared room between himself and Naruto. It was pretty obvious that Naruto's side was the one casted in ramen packages, orange and frog wallpapers. The side that belonged to Sasuke was colored white and pretty blank. Going through the closet Sasuke handed a uniform to Alan "Here...since your with us you should get out of those prisoner garments...this is something I never wore". Alan looked at the clothing. The top was identical to the first shirt Sasuke wore when he was a genin its top half blue half white with a zipper. The bottom's were tight fitting shorts that were white.

"Your also gonna need a weapon...since Im going to teach you how to use a sword". Naruto bounced on the bed "Sasuke give him that old thing I use to use!". In a sheath made to be placed on the back like Sasuke's sword was a blade that was curved, a chain attached to it. "Thank you!". "Yeah..." Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing a look that told him the dobe wanted a little...action. "Don't mention it". Alan smiled "...From now on I'm no longer Alan...my life changed too much to be that person anymore...like our enemy is the shadow I am Rain" "Fitting name..." The ebony boy walked away.

Yaoi Ahead! Just warning! It is soft though.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto coming upon him in a mash of lips. The Uchiha tasted the sweet pink lips of Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke bit his prey's lower lip sucking on it getting a smile in response. "Master Kakashi said you were still wounded Naruto" "Yeah but that dose not mean I can't have a little fun dose it bastard?". Their tongues interlocking saliva exchanged. "I thought it was quite adorable of you to become so enraged at me being hurt" Naruto started to blush "I...can't stand seeing you injured.." "Is it because your addicted to me?" "I must be crazy for being with a cold bastard..." "Yes I am cold but in the right way" Sasuke bit Naruto's exposed neck. "Quite nice of you to be kind to that boy" "I suppose..." "Do you believe what Hinata said?" "Not really...but right now you should be thinking about how I'm making you feel Na-ru-to". The way Sasuke spoke his name...while tracing his fingers on his body made the blond go crazy.

"Now when we are having our pleasure we will not talk about business yes dobe?" Sasuke spoke while sucking on Naruto's tender flesh. "Yes".

Behind their room trying to cancel out the sounds with his pilow was their new ally

chapter end.


	11. The will to grow strong

Good morning folks. It is time for a brand spanking new chapter! Here we go!

Rain followed Sasuke through the lower level cave entrance in the tower they came upon the threshold entering a floor like the grassy plains they were in the other day. "There are plenty of enemies here to fight." Sasuke spoke with a bit of a smirk. "How can you tell? I can not see anything" "Turn on your sharingan stupid" "O-oh right!". Rain felt the same feelings he did when he first used his doujutsu calling upon it once more the sharingan activated. His vision changed to seeing multiple chakras of different colors all round in the deeper part of the area.

"With Sharingan you can asses chakra, copy moves, and other things...but you just have one mark in each eye so you can't do much". Rain nodded his head "So...what are you going to teach me?" he asked with a smile. "What else? The basics. One thing I noticed about your sloppy fighting style is you lack the good judgment of when to use certain jutsu chakra conserving that a Uchiha would have." Rain looked to the side mumbling in a chibified expression "He thinks I suck!" he sobbed in his mind. "You need to plan when to use certain jutsu...when facing someone using a small jutsu like firestyle first to determine how strong they are is good to do...you need to save big jutsu like chidori for when your certain it will strike...otherwise your going to waste all your chakra".

Theme: Light never goes out from Naruto UNS 1

The Uchiha sighed explaining all this to the boy was just like explaining things to Naruto in one ear out the other. "I think you get what I mean...and now let's see what you can accomplish..." Sasuke fired a chidori blade from his finger tips into the nearby trees. From the area came humanoid hawks along with gigantic bears. Rain freaked seeing that many come at the duo. "Stay frosty!" Sasuke said taking out his blade charging. The raven haired pale boy jumped onto the chest of a bear stabbing his sword while pushing chidori through it. Sasuke pushed off the beast with his palm on his heel he spun slashing another bear then he used fire style burning hawks that tried going airborne. Sasuke made short work of the foes using his sword skills and electricity jutsu.

Rain charged thoughts of his former friend circulating in his brain. "I can't stay where I am at...I got to catch up if I want to prevent something like what went down again!..." He brought out his new sword slinging the chain around the neck of a bear the boy brought himself close to it slashing it coming into contact with the animals claws. Rain put the hilt into his plam going forward the bear unexpectedly came at him from above. "Shit...remember what Sasuke said" Using the jutsu of the phoenix Rain fired off shuriken coated in flames. Hawks got in front of the attack guarding the bear. The husky beast slung its arm shredding Rain in his shoulder making the boy crash to the ground "Fuck!". Rain used the chakra in his feet to come back up he blocked an assualt from diving hawks with his sword. The boy was lifted by one of the airbone enemies.

He was rammed in his stomach as being hit by a torpedo thrown higher into the air. Rain saw the next move the hawk was about to do. Pushing his reaction time Rain threw the chain blade onto the claws of a hawk. Throwing it in a circular motion the warrior wrapped the chain around the other hawks before smashing them into the bear. The huge beast snarled with its mouth open saliva flowing out it charged negating the blade it gripped its prey by the neck slamming him into the ground. "Weak..." the words of the Shadow repeated in his mind. "Sorry but I can't stay at this level!" Rain smirked he stabbed chidori into the bear's overbearing chest rising up the boy seemed to float forward. Rain jumped off the beast head he stabbed his chain into a hawk he stabbed the hawks into the chest repeatedly leaping off as he did so. He placed his blade above his head gliding with chakra onto the pond in the grassy land. He cut through every enemy coming at him with swiftness and accuracy. Even when thrown back the boy went right at it again his chain whirring cutting spinning through the foes. A Bear smacked him in the face sending him right at Sasuke the boys colliding into each other.

"So I see your having fun eh?" Sasuke commented. Rain struggled to get up "Yes maybe a little too much." "Looks like we are about to get surrounded..." more of the beast came out to play bearing fangs and claws. The sharingan users stood back to back "Back to back with you is not very pleasing..I hope you don't slow me down" Sasuke spoke. "Heh...Just watch me!" Chidori sprang along Rain's arm the boy came at his enemies. "I'll get stronger and one day I won't be a weakling!".

Chapter end.

Sasuke / Rain fluff how heart warming right?


	12. Joy of Rain Savagery of Shadow

Hey Guys it is Rendon here to give you another chapter of the story. It's chapter 12 and I am pretty glad I am still goin strong on it though it would be nice to get a good review every once in a while. Anyways here we go!

Sasuke dragged his trainee over the shoulder entering the house that was their place of residence. Nightfall had just hit the moon illuminated the sky with silver light. "Whoa look what the cat dragged in! Ha ha! Sasuke you look messy!" Naruto pointed laughing as he sat on the couch. "Shut up dobe..." "He got a little ruffed up saving my ass sorry Naruto" Rain gave an apology. "...What are you watching?" the boy asked looking at the the TV that must have been put there that day. "Don't ask me master Kakashi is watching that crap" Staring with a look of perverted glee Kakashi was watching a perverted drama. "..." Sasuke spoke nothing. Rain had a nose bleed staring at the onscreen actresses chest "Damn...baby girl". Sakura walked inside soon after carrying a bunch of books "Hey guys I brought everything you asked for..." The boys turned to her looking afraid as a vein bulged on her head "YOUR ALL PERVERTS!"

Sakura went off like a canon comically throwing Naruto, Kakashi, and Rain. "...Why didn't you throw Sasuke?!" Screamed Naruto. Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Well...you know Sasuke is gay so he would not look". "..." Sasuke stared at Rain as the boy looked at him questioning "...I am do you have a problem with it?...I don't like girls I like..." Sasuke smacked the hell out of Naruto's ass the blond yelping with a slight blush to his face. Sakura nose bled as we all know women love the hell out of yaoi. "Seems like your the pervert now...". Neji came out the shower dressed in a v neck and pants. "So you got the books Sakura?" he asked. "Yeah"

Spreading out the items onto the table she began to point out what was what "Best ramen dishes for Naruto, anatomy for Neji, dark poetry for Sasuke, perverted books for Master Kakashi, flower books for Hinata...and...the main thing". A few books with the spine spelling out Naruto's name. "So this is what are world is based on here Rain?" "Yeah...it only goes up to when You guys met Sasuke again...the creator is sick at the moment so nothing else has came out in months." "I see..." The party silently waiting for Kakashi to draw a conclusion "Well...let us not worry about it besides the main reason I wanted to see those is because I wanted to see how cool I looked!"everyone else face planted in response.

Hinata came from the kitchen giving Naruto ramen that was in a microwave "Thanks Hinata! But you should not strain yourself with that wrist injury" " It is okay Naruto I can still use a microwave I am still a shinobi but your welcome" she beamed smiling. Hinata knew she could not get Naruto's heart but at the least she could feed him. "So...guys what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "We got this tv to study a bit more of this world...we were here for a while so we know about a few things like books or television...but I would like for us to learn more" Neji commented. "I'm fine watching more of this brilliant show" Kakashi had a perverted grin of course it being Kakashi he wore a bandana around his mouth.

"Well...before...he and I were taken by that snake thug...there was a karaoke place we were going to visit...maybe if you guys want to we can go there!" 'Yeah yeah! We can go there! I bet they have good ramen! C'mon you wanna go to right Sasuke?". Naruto gave that flare only Naruto Uzumaki could give. Sasuke noticed how much like his old younger self the blond had been ever since the two became an item. "Not really interested but I'll go." "Well you have to get dressed first you cannot just go in your ninja clothing". "Rain come with me! We shall dress Sasuke for success!" "Dammit dobe!" Snickering the false Uchiha grinned like a cat...he could not pass up the chance to do something funny to Sasuke for all the times he belittled him while training.

Everyone else already wore things that suited there personality. Hinata was in a light creamy lavender dress while Sakura just wore a skirt and shirt. Naruto was in a orange hoodie with black shorts that kid would never stop wearing that color. Inside the room Naruto giggled as he put things on Sasuke "Try this..." Sasuke gave a death glare at Rain just asking him to laugh so he could kick his ass. The top Sasuke wore was a corset the raven hair had on shorts that were like what a girl would wear. "Don't you look pretty Sasuke-kuuuuuun" Naruto accentuated the kun just the same way Sakura use to when she would fan girl over the boy. "Dammit Naruto! Why do you even have half this shit in here?" "Well I thought I would have this stuff in case you ever wanted to get really kinky one day" Rain sweat dropped thinking of how Sasuke looked and of very steamy things. "Let's get one thing right Naruto! . .BITCH!" "God what do you two do in bed?!" Neji was knocked on his ass in his room from the quake of electrical energy frying the boys with Sasuke.

"Ah now that actually suits you Sasuke!" "Y-yeah it dose suit him" The duck butt haired prince had a muscle shirt on and His skinny jeans showed off his great legs a studded belt completing the outfit. "I did not ask for any approval but thanks". "Hey you should put something on to Rain" Naruto laughed. "Y-yeah!" . Jogging outside he had put on a black and red checkered shirt his jeans the same as Sasuke's. "Let's go guys!" Naruto pointed ahead as they all exited the house Rain leading the way to a small building next to a park they went inside people just getting off the stage. "So what do you do here?" "Sing! You sing songs! They come on the screen the lyrics and ya sing them! It is very easy!" "Then why do we get the feeling you suck?" Neji spoke.

Naruto paid for the group the names coming up on who would preform. The owner of the place getting out a drum set and guitar. "Wait you just said singing..wait a minute my name is up there! Dobe what did you do?!" "Just relax Teme!". Naruto dragged Sasuke on the stage. Numerous girls watching at their tables all swooned looking at the Uchiha. "Fuck" he mentally swore in his mind... "Are you sure Sasuke can do this?" Rain said as he gripped the guitar. "Yeah yeah of course...Sasuke can sing very well..he just dose not do it in front of anyone but me". The lyrics started to appear on screen Sasuke's hair covered his face.

"Everyone this fine young men will preform Breaking Benjamin's Until the end! Enjoy!". Everyone had their eyes glued on the unvoluntary singer. Sasuke opened his mouth darkly starting to croon words "So clever whatever I'm done with these endeavors Alone I walk the winding way. Here I stay. It's over no longer I feel it growing stronger. I live to die another day...until I fade away!" The audience started pay attention as The Uchiha let loose "Why give up?! Why give in?! It's not enough! It never is but I will go on until the end We've become desolate it's not enough it never is but I will go on until the Eeeeeeend!" Sasuke screamed the last vocal his voice distortion turning on quite a few of the ladies his hair moving with ever head shake or bang. Naruto pounded the drums excellently like he was born to and Rain could not believe how in synch him and Sasuke were. Every word spoken got the proper guitar note or riff played in sequence it was as if the two were made to complement each other musically.

Naruto smiled bright his white teeth shining as he worked doing tricks with the drum sticks. Everyone was stuck in a trance paying attention as Sasuke brought the damn house down "Ooooooooooooh! Why give up?! Why give in?! It's not enough it never is! So I will go on until the end. We've become desolate. It's not enough it never is..." Naruto and Rain got up for the last part of the song the three sharing the mic "The Final fight I win the Final fight I win The final fight I win but I will go on until the end!"

As the three stopped the got a rounding applause. Sakura damn near foaming at the mouth for Sasuke. Hinata clapped but walked off wanting to get some fresh air down the street Naruto noticing her leaving. The Hyuga Heir smiled as she breathed in the cool air her hair blowing in the wind. She smiled as a small bird got on her finger. "Hey Sweet heart" a voice that screamed with lust spoke out followed by sadistic laughter. Men that looked much older then the girl got in front of her She back away knowing they were up to know good. One of them gripped a bird that Hinata was by and crushed it the blood flowing "You like these birds very much huh? My guys and I...We see you here very often at night...your long hair...delicate fingers and those slutty breast just beg to be touched..." Hinata became wide eyed she tried going into the hyuga stance but her wrist bothered her...all because of the time she fell from that tree with Shadow.

"Come here and give me some sugar you slut" the man's friends grabbed the girl by her arms throwing her down onto the ground. His putrid breath making the innocent girl damn near puke. He brushed his crusted lips onto hers forcing his tongue down her throat. Tear went down her face. "You like that don't you! I am gonna get that pussy real wet! Let me see those whore titties bitch!" he screamed loudly. He ripped her shirt off "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" A voice boomed. The man was knocked on his ass. Standing on a tree branch was the very man Hinata detested...Shadow. The long haired male's byakugan veins bulged with rage. "Who the fuck are you her personal stalker?!" Shadow gritted his teeth "I am giving you one chance and one chane only...leave now and never bother her again or die!" "How about fuck you!"

Theme: Vegeta SSJ theme

Shadow jumped down from the tree "Then you die!" he spat out. The burly older male took out a knife and slashed. It was caught between Shadow's fingers "Good reflexes huh? Well boys! Show him why they do not fuck with us!". Leaving Hinata the other men began to assault Shadow they punched him in the face, kicked him in his stomach drawing a thin line of blood down his mouth. The boy smirked getting up "For grown men is that all you got?" "Don't get cocky you little shit!" "Your in the zone of my trigrams!" David cackled. Hinata looked in shock...she had been practicing that move but how the hell could he know it "No stop! Do not use jutsu here!" she screamed but it was already too late. Shadow started assaulting the men a barrier of blue chakra went around the boy "Palm guard variant...Palm assault!" Strike after strike of open palm to the chest was laid upon the thugs save for one that was shaking like a pussy by Hinata.

Blood was spraying everyone from the mouth's of Shadow's victims. The sounds of rib cages breaking could be heard and the area was being broken by the chakra barrier. The leader went to stab Shadow once more the teen caught the knife and stabbed the male through the neck. Shadow stopped his jutsu he walked over to Hinata "You there...if you go now that will be the end of it...just leave never come back don't be stupid like your boss..." "T-thank you great sir!" the young punk spoke. Shadow turned away he place his jacket over Hinata. Something told the boy to turn around and rightly so! The male he just gave mercy to pulled out a pistol "YOU FOOL!" Air palm gripped the boy bashing him against the tree the birds were at. "Hinata are you okay?..." Shadow spoke with a gentle face but the girls face was dark she shook. "Hey it is okay...it is over now" Shadow went to give her a had up "Don't touch me you damn monster!" He was hit in the face by the girl. "I just saved your life!" he exclaimed. "You just took the lives of men that were way weaker then you! Look what you did to this park!" Again Shadow saw that he had indeed laid waste to the area...the bodies of the men all about...the birds dead all killed by Shadow's chakra barrier. "...I didn't mean to...Fuck those men! They tried to rape you!" "You should not have killed them! Shinobi know not to kill when there can be another solution! Shinobi do not let their anger get them wrapped up in lust for death! Shinobi do not kill the innocent!" "I AM NOT SHINOBI!" Shadow yelled. His hands shaking the pain in his heart growing for destroying Hinata's favorite place.

"You...everywhere you go you destroy everything! You ruin EVERYTHING!" She cried. "I'm so sick of hearing that shit from everyone!...From my father...my sister...my cousin...I told you our lives were not so unlike each other!" Hinata watched in her mind replaying the images that Shadow had put there back in the forest. "...You fuck everything up! You ruin everything! I tried fucking that women to get our company in a better standing but you had to come in and talk about how I should be loyal to your mother!" "I don't ruin everything you do father!" "Don't that way to one of the richest men in the world! You will get my company one day! "Fuck your company!" the images and voices poured into her mind "...Because of your standing...these children were killed in the process of a hit on you...your father wanted you dead...now you have to leave this place".

"Do you understand now Hinata? I am linked to you! You can see things in my head and I can see what is in yours!" "Shut up! I would never be linked to someone as destructive as you! This proves nothing!..Why are you even here?!" "I don't know I..." his voice started sounding more like hers again "I have to be near you!" "Stop talking in my voice!...I do not know you!...I thank you for saving me but...I do not want anything to do with you!" "We are linked Hinata!... If you reject me you reject what is in your heart!" "I rebuke you!". "...Then that settles it...The you I admired so much in the Naruto book is a fabrication...because the Hinata before me is a cold bitch!" Shadow hit the ground hard as fuck. a tan fist connecting to his face sending ripples through his body.

"I've heard enough of you belittling Hinata and acting like some obsessed stalker freak! You attack her the first time you meet! You destroy the nature she loves so much! You kill people in front of her and act like she owes you something?! Shut up!" Standing before her was Naruto his blue eyes forming slits. Shadow got up smiling "I am merely telling you that we are linked..." "Naruto! Hinata!" The others had appeared aswell. "I will never admit being linked to a freak like you!" Hinata yelled. "I'll prove it to you!" in her mind she heard the words.

"Naruto...how long do you think you can be with Sasuke...your not so noble yourself you know...breaking Hinata's heart for that cold bastard...Sasuke might only be with you for a little while...eventually he will want more power...hell I would be shocked if he really did love you anyway!" "What the fuck did you just say?!" "Also...Sasuke true nature is evil...he is a bastard that wants power...me and him and more alike then him and you...one day he will be just like me...so much overflowing power that he destroy everything...Orochimaru still has plans for him..." "Don't you ever...talk about Sasuke like that in front of me again!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto to stop but the blond pounded the living shit out of Shadow's face blood spilling out. "Ugh!" More slams of flesh on flesh "Ah!" ribs started to break "AHH!" the chakra around Naruto started to turn red. "NARUTO STOP! YOUR KILLING HINATA!"Neji called out. Naruto stopped his fist his whole body shaking. Hinata had the exact same bruises on her face and injuries as Shadow. Hinata breathed hard Shadow looked on in shock...he had given into the rage and vindictiveness hidden away in Hinata's heart and when she denied that he used it on her...abusing the link. "...Shadow what have you done..." Rain sorrowfully said. "...I did what had to be done!" the boy took the jacket back before leaving. Kakashi had showed up shaking his head the older male looked upon his comrades "...Let's just discuss this back at the house...I'll file the report about these men dying...everyone else take Hinata home"

The silver moon shined down illuminating the blood stains it became very clear to everyone...Shadow was a loose canon and needed to be taken care of

Chapter end


	13. Kakashi vs Shadow

Hey guys merry Christmas it is time for a new chapter of the story! With great excitement I present to you the battle between Kakashi Hatake and Shadow.

The group had went into the tower for training and to find some clues about their enemy Shadow. Kakashi Hatake rubbed Nartuo on the head and smiled at him "I'm very proud of you Naruto...You've grown strong...Sakura your medical know how and strength are excellent and Sasuke even though you still act coldly your a genius." Naruto looked at his master with confusion in his eyes "Why are you saying all this Master?" Sakura joined in "Yeah...is something wrong you sound like your marching to your death or something" "No...nothing like that I just wanted to give you a little motivation for training today" Sasuke stared at Kakashi reading his face. "Hinata..tell the others if you start to feel a little strange okay?" "S-sure". Kakashi gave the teens a thumbs up before going off.

Sasuke shook his head "...Something is wrong" the Uchiha spoke. Rain squinted his eyes but then thought to himself "...Kakashi...what are you?". The group had to turn their attention forward in front of them as monsters started charging. Kakashi leaped through the forest getting ever closer to a clearing of rocks and rushing water. "Sorry everyone but I need to do this alone...no one here could possibly take that man down except for Sasuke...and even if they could they don't have the emotional strength to kill...which I have" "Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi bit his finger and summoned Pakkun. "What did you summon me for Kakashi? You have some snacks for me?" "No...this is serious Pakkun...I need you to locate a scent very similar to Hinata's...when you zero in on it go as fast as you can" "Yes sir!". Kakashi and Pakkun flew at high speed.

Kimimaro sat down on a rock looking at his ally "Shadow...what are you going to do about Hinata and her friends?...you need to be near her...your sickness is increasing...". Shadow wiped blood off his fingers that came from his mouth. "It dose not matter...the more Hinata denies I am linked to her the worser it gets...she has to accept we are alike or...well you see the results...I am going to kill Orochimaru sick or not and I still have to show you what it means to be free" the long haired boy smiled. Kimimaro closed his eyes making a sword of bone "Your defiance of the odds is admirable...but why do you persist with the girl?" "I must show her to accept what is inside..she can deny all she wants bit inside her is the want to destroy everyone who ever wronged her...I shall carry out her darkest desires..."

"Then you will need all your energy to do so...that being said...I'll take care of our rat" "No...I'll do it...I shall be the one to battle the legendary copy ninja Kakashi Hatake...Come on out friend!" Shadow looked behind himself he gripped a kunai between his hands that was launched at him. "You...you are the very antithesis of a shinobi...your ways and actions go against everything the first lord taught us..." Kakashi stepped out the shadows. "I will tell you just like I told Hinata! I am not shinobi! I'm so much better than that! I don't need a fancy headband to prove I can kick your ass!" "...Are you sure about that? From what I just heard your body is not in the best of shape..." "Don't misunderstand...I may be sick but I can still fight very well...as you saw what I did to the men that tried raping Hinata"

"What you did to those men was barbaric and not needed...your not just a loose canon...your a freak and it will end here" First Shadow smirked then that smirk transformed into a grin that erupted into insane cackling "Kakashi...everyone is a freak on the inside I AM JUST NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT!" Kakashi took out a kunai "I will kill you". Shadow unzipped his jacket and threw it to Kimimaro. He grinned "You will try". The two warriors went at each other displaying their taijutsu skills. Kakashi blocked Shadow's punch before he kneeing the teen in his stomach. Shadow coughed up saliva he went to strike percisely with gentle fist but Kakashi gripped him by his arm before throwing him. Shadow used his chakra to bounce back he sliced with a knife across Kakashi's cheek. The boy kicked rapidly onto Kakashi's blocking hands dust swirling up as he did so. Shadow was grabbed his his leg once more this time the boy lifted up Kakashi's whole body bashing it against the rock. "Air Palm!" the technique slammed Kakshi in his stomach the older male skidded on the ground he started to make hand signs "Now for ninjutsu?" Shadow laughed but then looked up in shock. "Water style! Water dragon!" From the water rushing by the rocks a very gigantic dragon emerged it roared before coming at Shadow swallowing him. The whole area became submerged in the water. Kimimaro had gotten to higher plane of rocks. Under the water Shadow opened his eyes he planted himself on the ground "Hehe..." Kakashi was coming right for him with shadow clones.

theme: Korn freak on a leash

The clones fired off like torpedo's each one missing the mark or being hit with gentle fist. One of them punched Shadow in the face. "Rotation!" the rotations area expanded crushing everything in its path. Kakashi and his foe came into contact grappling each other. The ground shook as they pumped chakra into the struggle. Shadow ungripped his hands he went into a stance like Lee's and uppercutted Kakashi into the sky. Shadow used a gigantic rotation as Kakashi went a clone army at him. The water evaporated from the friction of chakra.

"So...Kakashi...you do not think of me as a threat?" Kakashi wiped blood from his mask "Your enough of a threat to the mental state of one of those in my care that is why I'm taking care of you" "No that is not what I mean...You have not turned on your Sharingan...you dare to act like I am beneath you? Let us not forget in my world your nothing but ink on paper! I know what you can do! In my world! Your my bitch!" "Seeing what I can do and experiencing it first hand are two very different things" "Turn on your sharingan and I'll show you how lower you are!" The two came at each other again Kakashi used Raikiri "I show you a new move of mine!" Shadow's arm glew just like the rotation but it covered it he punched the Raikiri the electricity licked his body but then bounced off making the attack hit Kakashi. The jonin made rapid hand seals touching the mud made from the water "Earth style mud dragon!" the dragon emerged from swirling in the sky it got right into Shadow's chest pinning him on a rock.

"You think you have me?! Please!" "You are arrogant..." Kakashi blinked he did not see shadow the next second the boy had use substitution on him. "I hope you like a taste of hell Kakashi! You'll meet Obito there!" Kakashi was stabbed from behind through his chest. Shadows hand played with Kakashi's organs. "I expected so much more from you Kakashi". Kakashi was silent for a while but then spoke up "And I told you that you were arrogant." "What the fuck?!" Shadow screamed as what he had stabbed was a clone of lightning it exploded frying him in place. The real Kakashi came in front of the boy cocking back his fist before exploding in a punch. Shadow got up pissed off. "You little bastard! I'll have you know I am not just restricted to hyuga style jutsu!" the youth did a few hand seals shooting a fire ball at the man. He then took some of his blood before doing hand signs and gagging himself "ACID RAIN!" The puke was deep emerald green in color it crawled at Kakashi like it was alive.

Kakashi ran opening the first chakra gate to accelrate his speed he jumped, dived and slid through above and under rocks to dodge the mess of jutsu. He went in a circle throwing a kunai with string it stabbed Shadow in the leg making the boy kneel. Kakashi and him collided fist acid sprinkled on both their arms. "Aaaah!" Kakashi screamed he backflipped away. Shadow giggled "Do you like the pain Kakashi?! Do you enjoy it?!" Kakashi used the blood from his arm he took out a scroll "Ninja pups summoning!" The dogs came from the ground each one dipping their sharp teeth into the arms and legs of the enemy. "Now...Raikiri!" Kakashi went forward. "You stupid fuck!" Shadow used a full body air palm making the pups all fly in every direction he gripped pakkun by his head and stabbed into his stomach with a shuriken "Here take this mut!" he threw it at Kakashi the ninja caught his puppy comrade. "No! Pakkun!" "...Kakashi...you should have just given me some snacks..." "I'm going to wrap this up now...so don't worry old friend". Kakashi wrapped Pakkun in his jonin jacket.

Music: Disturbed indestructible

"Now you have crossed the line and this becomes personal!" Kakashi ripped off his shirt he tapped the anbu tattoo donning his old anbu uniform "Now you'll get what you wanted...the ninja I once was" "Yes...show me the power of Kakashi Hatake!" Shadow started using air palm the copy ninja used the jutsu just as effectively slinging the attack back and forth rocks breaking the men were locked in a struggle the air exploded making them go in the opposite direction.

Kakashi took out a scroll coming out were mutiple blades of every kind of design he gripped one cutting Shadow across the stomach the two met each other blow for blow every time a blade broke Kakashi took out another. Shadow jumped back he threw multiple shuriken the swords clashing with the stars sparks flying everywhere. Shadow turned around being kicked in the face. The boy got his bearing "Earth style! Earth manipulation!" he stomped the ground making a small crack from it came hands of rock that punched and beat Kakashi back and forth making the man slide. Shadow came right upon him using gentle fist. Kakashi rolled dodging a hit that would have decapitated him. Kakashi placed both legs onto the neck of his enemy the sound of the pressure going out loudly.

"You won't win! I'm better than you!" Kakashi was gripped both hit into a rock. Shadow used a random fallen blade going into ferocious sword combat with Kakashi. Kakashi used lightning in the sword it destroyed a enormous rock almost decapitating Shadow. The two came at each other high cutting across the shoulders of the other. Shadow seemed almost like he was doing a dance with his feet the dust kicked up became a tornado it came at Kakashi. The former anbu leader made a double rasengan it went through the tornado. Shadow was hit by both in the chest sent hurdling far away. The youth got up smiling "Yes that is it! That is the might which I want to test my power against and show my dominance!" "You! Your nothing like the Hinata I know...she is not destructive,arrogant, full of disgust, or homicidal!" Right when he had said that Hinata and the other appeared. "You know nothing about her! I am what resides inside her! I am the freak she hides and puts on a leash! I am her dark knight! I am her!". Hinata shook violently as the boy said that.

theme: Frieza japanese theme

"Odama rasengan!" Naruto screamed coming forward but Kakashi kicked him away "This is not a foe you can take on Naruto! This is my mission!" "Hehehehehe...I'll show you all of Hinata's anger and rage...true power!" The clouds became dark as lines jutted out of Shadow the same red lines that appeared the first time he activated his unholy gift. "Lightning Canon!" from a concentrated usage of gathering the essence of the lands chakra network Shadow fired a straight javelin it caused the rocks to float into the sky. Kakashi created two Raikiri "Twin lightning shiver!" Both jutsu's clashed with each other the chakra surrounding everyone laying waste to everything in it's wake. "Kakashi!" "Shadow!". The jutsu's stopped clashing and everyone was stunned by the outcome. Both men stabbed the other with their respective technique. Kakashi's clothes were torn to bits only a small bit of his mask on but had blood pouring all out of him both shinobi pulled their hands out of each other. Kakashi staggered he leaned against a rock. "Damn you Kakashi!." Hinata went to attack the injured enemy. The others came to help but were stopped as Kimimaro made a bone dome around Hinata and Shadow. Neji turned on his byakugan to see inside. On the inside Shadow's left eye was crying Hinata looked at him afraid "I'm sorry!" Shadow desperately pressed lips with Hinata's the girl feeling disgusted but some part of her, and she did not know how much, enjoyed the kiss somehow it felt right. Hinata rebuked this she did a palm guard to the dome destroying it.

Kimimaro grabbed shadow. Rain charged forward at the bone master using Chidori "I won't let you get away! Shadow you need to get to your senses!" "Shut up you damn pest!" Kimimaro kicked the boy away and went off. Sakura grabbed Kakashi they headed to the house.

Seems like with Shadow all hell always broke loose

chapter end


	14. Over her horizons

Hey Guys! Here comes another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas I sure enjoyed mine.

Limish lemon further in the chap just to let you know...will make another one today

It had been a whole week since the incident between Kakashi and Shadow. Most of the group tried using their time as a way to simply take a break from all the chaos that had been happening lately. Kakashi had been healed by Sakura but he had not woken up yet...it was based on the sensei's will to survive when he would rise again. The blows that Shadow did to Kakashi were nothing to laugh about grave injuries...would one have them had been able to take on Shadow on equal footing? That is what went through Rain's head as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. "...Fuck." The teen spat hitting the bed with the back of his hand. He knew his former friend was powerful but jonin level already? It felt like those days of working together while being experimented on by Orochimaru were long gone. If he wanted to prove he was not weak he would have to get stronger...just fighting grunt monsters was not gonna cut it anymore.

Naruto sat down onto the couch trying to enjoy ramen as a way to release stress that had gone up about his beloved master. "...Master when are you gonna wake up?...Dammit...you just kick me away like I was nothing...Like nothing I knew would help you out...am I really that weak?" As Naruto sadly slurped ramen Sasuke sat beside him. "Eating ramen like usual Naruto?" "...Yeah" The Uchiha took chopsticks out getting some of the noodles in his mouth "It is salty..." Sasuke lifted Naruto's bangs out of his face to see small tears crawling down the boy's cheeks. "Dobe...you idiot...Kakashi will be fine.." Naruto started to sniffle "It is not that...I just...want to be stronger Sasuke!. What if it had been you that was fighting that physco!? You would be the one in bed wounds all over! I can't protect anyone with how I am now!"

Sasuke looked at the expression on his boyfriend's face "Idiot" he poked Naruto on the forhead before rubbing his hair "It will be fine...dont be so emotional about it...when Kakashi gets up he will probably have some way for you to get stronger...he is your master...he knows that more than likely what he did hurt your feelings...Kakashi also knows the potential inside you..." "Potential?" "Yeah...I caught a glimpse of it...every time we ever fought each other...it is vast...it has to be only someone with great potential could keep up with an Uchiha". Sasuke in his own way was boosting Naruto's confidence.

In another room Hinata covered her eyes with her arm. Sakura had been concerned about the girl since the fight. Hinata had been avoiding everyone including Sakura. The medical ninja almost knocked on the girls door but hung her head low walking to the up stairs of the house onto a balcony. "Hinata...why won't you talk to anyone?" "I know what happened to lady Hinata" spoke Neji who came out. "You do?" The branch family male closed his eyes remembering what he saw "Yes...my byakugan was on when Kimimaro locked Shadow and Hinata in that bone dome...I could not see their flesh but I did see him kiss her...lady and shadow are connected so it only makes sense that she would be avoiding everyone as her body...may have responded" "Responded? So that creep pushed himself on her?!" "I am afraid so..."

"Aah!" the lavender eyed girl screamed throwing a stuff animal at the wall in her room. Ever since the second it happened Hinata could not get her mind off the forced kiss that Shadow laid upon her formerly chaste lips. The girl had never been kissed before and for him of all people to have taken it away from her...it burned in her stomach..made her want to vomit and scream her head off. What was most degrading about the kiss was that a part of her...responded to it...her lips seemed to pulse...and a unknown sensation had pooled between her legs. "I hate him!" she roared. It did not make sense to her...she not one time while being in his presence felt any feeling leaning to being romantic in nature. She had only felt fear and horror was only repulsed by that man. So why? Why had she not been able to get that day off her mind?. He was nothing like the boy that was truly in her heart! Naruto Uzumaki...that boy with his white brilliant smile and determination...he was always in her thoughts even after he rejected her wanting to be with him. She felt no ill will to the boy desiring his happiness but the day he had stood up to Shadow for her reignited the flames in her heart for him.. He was always warm and full of light. It should have been him to take that first kiss from her...not that animal! "Naruto..." she thought of the boy's fit body, his chest and arms that tan skin. She felt her cheeks flush thinking more and more of the words he spoke defending her...that boy time and again he inspired her to not give up and move forward...she wanted him! Wanted to be with him. The girl found herself imagining the feel of his lips on hers...his strong arms holding her body tongue starting to slip in as Jiraiya's pervertedness surely rubbed onto him. "Ugh..." she gasped as the Naruto in her fantasy accidently gripped her budding breast...Sakura always told her that boys enjoy a girl with a bigger chest size.

"Hinata! I'm sorry!" "N-no Naruto...I-I want you to keep going...please...I want to make you happy Naruto" the blond laid the girl down gripping her breast with his hands squeezing them his body heat radiating as it pushed onto her. "N-Naruto more!" Hinata cried in her room her hands had taken off her clothing she wore her underwear her delicate fingers rubbing the spot she never touched before...the unknown wetness seeped down her legs drool coming from her mouth her back arched. In her mind the fantasy Naruto had already entered her he went at a quickening pace his facial features were in Kyuubi mode. "Hinata! Your so tight! So warm!" "I-I-I'm so happy I can make you feel good Naruto! Please faster! Please!" Naruto did as she commanded the sounds of his balls slapping into her skin became loud as the boy was filled with fox chakra Hinata's juices continued to shoot out of her cunt. "Ugh...ugh...ahhh...ahhh..." Hinata in the real world fingered the hell out of herself she bit and sucked her own nipples crying in pleasure...she could feel it...soon she was about to his a wave of pleasure she never knew before "Hinata...say it...say what you want me to keep doing...come out of your shyness...say it!" Naruto's deep voice resonating with animal-like lust. "FUCK ME NARUTO! FUCK ME!"

Naruto gripped her breast as hard as he coudl damn near tearing skin Hinata screamed as his unbelievable pace speed up. Hinata knew then she could never get rid of her feelings for Naruto she needed him...wanted him...had to have him...her clit was harder as rock her breathing was so warm it could be seen "Naruto...Naruto...I'm..." "Yes...say it! Say it!" in a unknown turn of events Naruto's face twisted into someone else's that she could not believe. She remembered the feel of her first kiss her hips bucked in the air she squirted all over as her g spot had been stimulated "I'm coming...I'M COMING SHADOW!" The girl was in a haze as everything had came to a head she climaxed going beyond her horizons...when the girl came back to earth she realized what she had done..

Horrified she put her hands to her face smelling the scent of herself and the liquid..."No...no...no,,,,no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She threw her head into her pillow screaming.

Hinata had done the unthinkable...


	15. Palms of lavender

Happy new year :D Hopefully your new year was a safe one and very enjoyable. Time to continue the first chapter of the new year.

The youth's eyes fluttered slowly flickering between opening and closing. Sunlight stung his eyes he looked upon the land in front of him. He was in a tranquil meadow with plenty of lush trees and green grass clouds in the sky. "Where am I?...ugh" he gritted his teeth in pain when he tried getting up feeling a stinging in his chest. "Don't try to over exert yourself Shadow your lucky to be alive" "Kimimaro?...Why are you so?..." Shadow looked upon his ally who now donned the appearance of not a grown man but a pre teen. "I had no choice but to fuse some of myself with the holes in your body...the result is rather...unique". Shadow peeked under the wrapping around his chest seeing that there was hardened bone. "I manipulated with the best elements in the skeleton to made it hard...as I am now I may not be as much use to you. I still needed help...fortunate for us I found someone".

"Come introduce yourself this is the man I told you about" Shadow gazed upon a girl that had long blond locks of hair with the right side of her face partially covered. The girl wore a purple shirt along with a long skirt. "H-hello...I helped to heal your wounds...I've been in this place for a while wandering scared fighting for my life...until your friend saved me...he saw that I could heal and asked me to help you...he has said many great things about you..it is a honor to meet you!" The girl reached out holding Shadow's hands. "Leave it to Kimimaro to sugar coat things I've done in a good light..." he thought. "...Wait a second...what is your name?" something about the girl was familiar but also puzzling. "Ino Yamanaka" It was like a bitch slap to the face to hear that slip from her mouth.

How the hell could this be Ino Yamanaka? This girl was shy, meek and conservative the exact opposite of the Ino he read about. "When you came here were you injured in any kind of way Ino?" "N-Now that you mention it I remember hitting my head when I first came to this place...a scary monster attacked me...I panicked and was slammed..." she looked down and away from Shadow as the boy gave a penetrating stare. "..." Ino started feeling her face become flush...a intense look like that...as if he could see right through her made her temperature rise. "I see..." "So her personality changed..." "Thank you for helping to heal my wounds" "Do you fight a lot Shadow?" "...You could say that". "Then please let me do something about your hair...it is very pretty but I don't want it to get in the way when you fight!" Shadow gave a look of indiffrence. The girl used a small red band to wrap the boy's hair in a ponytail. "It looks nice on you!" Ino smiled giggling. "It fits you Shadow" Kimimaro gave a small tug of lip.

"So where exactly are we?" "I found while carrying you here that certain areas in the tower have no monsters in them...meadows...but...I have had this girl scan the area ...she has told me that there are people that have come here with strong chakra...three to be exact but do not know where they are..." "I see...well I'm not in any shape to fight anyway..." "Don't worry about it Shadow...let's just enjoy the nature around us!" the way Ino smiled...it reminded him of how Hinata liked nature...how in her memories she was joyful around life. Small creatures came around the group. A fox started licking Shadow's feet he laughed...something Kimimaro never heard him do unless he was about to do something bad...but real happy laughter...maybe this was a part of what it meant to be free.

"Stop that!" Ino giggled as the small black fox started nibbling his chest. "It's grooming the wound...I guess he thinks of you as a big fox...heh heh heh". "This place is good as any to test my new artwork...hmmmm?" spoke a far away voice. Looking in the distance Shadow could see a man with a black cloak that had red clouds on it. "Fuck...It's Deidara" "So...let us get this show on the road...I have no liking for places like this uncarved with fresh artwork...lets paint this place something beautiful! True artwork!" Turning on his Byakugan Shadow could see small white creatures crawling from Deidara's cloak. "Where is the last one?...oh no...Hit the deck! Everyone!" a white snail appeared from the ground smiling as it exploded busting the place to hell. Shadow wrapped Ino around his arms shielding her body from harm as Kimimaro protected the animals. Deidara was now among them. The heartless blond had a smile of mirth as he inspected the destroyed tree. "Good indentations and scars...very good...that would be a five out of five..." Shadow gritted his teeth "Hey you fuckface...you just destroyed the homes of the creatures here...and all your concerned about is how well your piece of shit art did?!" "Hmm..." Deidara pulled out a small animal from the trunk of the tree the poor thing was bleeding from head to toe.

It mewled in pain cringing "...I guess it is not a five out of five if it cant extinguish a creature like this...oh well..." blood splattered onto Ino's face from the animal being crushed in the cold bastard's hands the girl screaming loudly. "You fuckin bastard!" Shadow pushed through the pain throwing his fist forward. It was caught by Deidara's hand. Shadow groaned putting what he could into the hit but felt his knuckled scrapped into. "Very weak...I had heard from my leader that you could be a potential enemy but your nothing to worry about" "Don't say that when we haven't fought yet!...Your going to pay for what you've done!" Kimimaro made a bone sword slashing at the enemy but was brutally elbowed in the face. "Kimimaro!". "From what our guy told me about you...your supposed to be the vengeful detached physco kind of guy...so what care about what happens to these pieces of garbage?" "..." Shadow averted his gaze...it was true...he had been a monster up to this point whenever he was around Hinata...but it was only because he would reject her repressed feelings about everyone.

Song: Breaking Benjamin I will not bow

"That is not true!" Kimimaro went at it again his sword being grabbed by the blond male's other hand. "Lord Shadow...he was imprisoned and experimented on by my former lord...that made him linked to someone...that link affects him greatly all her negativity involuntarily pushed onto him...of course when he is near the cause of those emotions he can't control himself...other wise...He is not a bad person". Shadow looked at Kimimaro surprised. "How precious...so your friends...too bad I don't give a damn" Ino yelled loudly as from under Kimimaro's clothes crawled out a bomb creature it exploded making it's victim crash onto the ground. "Damn you!" Shadow used rotation the technique made Deidara float. "Ino watch Kiimaro!" Shadow used gentle fist as best as he could his wounds not fully healed meant the tenketsu strikes were off. "Gate assault!" He pushed his palms onto Deidara's stomach. "Good stuff...but your are not an artist" "I'll show you art by beating in your face!" As Shadow went to punch he found what he was beating to be a clone that exploded.

Song: Evil angel Breaking Benjamin

"Ahh!" the boy screamed hitting the ground back first his wrapping coming undone blood crawling from his mouth. Deidara walked to the boy gripping him by his hair. "Art...is beautiful..." he punched the boy in the stomach "Art is graceful" he kneed him in the ribs "Art is majestic" he slapped Shadow repeatedly "Art is eternal!" The akatsuki member kicked the boy in the chest. "Fuck..." Deidara started walking to the boy. "Leave him alone!" Ino stood there defending the boy. "What do you think you can do hmmm?" The girl went through hand signs "...I do not really know Shadow but I can tell that he is not all bad if he is defending this place ...so leave him alone! Any good artist knows that artwork is supposed to make others smile...be inspired...all you put in hearts is fear and sorrow...so damn your stupid artwork!" "Ino..." "You stupid bitch...no one insults my art! No one!"

Song: Give me a sign BB

Deidara came on her Shadow could not react in time. Kimimaro protected the girl was his smaller body his arms shredded. "No!" Shadow screamed loudly. The small remains of the bomb creature flew away in dust. "You...bastard..." Shadow did a spin kick his leg was grabbed he got slammed to the ground. "People like you make me sick...being so concerned with things that dose not matter...these small creatures lives are inconsequential...so do not fucking dare talk about art to me!"

Deidara left him going to the fox that growled at the monster. It leaped at Deidara biting his fingers the akatsuki member threw him down. "You little bastard...I use these hands to make artwork!" Deidara gripped a clay beast making it into a sword and slung his hand. Shadow's chest wound was no stabbed into again as he went to the rescue getting the hell beaten out of him over and over brutally kicked and punched. He was finallt stabbed making his side explode from the blade being made of bomb fox started crying tears looking into the boy's smiling face. "If I can't protect a simple fox then what can I do to get Hinata to accept me?".

The fox nipped on the boy's bloody fingers making him be released. "No!" The fox jumped at Deidara one final time it's neck was broke. "No...no...no..." Ino cried hysterically she screamed loudly pausing her healing of Kimimaro "You monster! Mind transfer jutsu!" Deidara started moving involuntarily "Shadow I am in his body! Hit him now!" 'With pleasure!" Shadow ran so fast he started to trip slugging blond got up wiping his mouth "I've had enough...more then enough of you little shits...time to show you real artwork!hmmm?!" A winged clay bomb came into existence Deidara climbed on top of it. "I have to do something about him!...Kimimaro cannot fight...I have to use that power...but it will kill everything...dammit...please...help me..." Hinata's face came to the boy he dipped into her positive feelings. The familiar lines of judgment coming up but instead of blood red they were the most tranquil blue.

A barrier formed around Shadow Deidara started bombing it to no avail "This...is the protection...of lavender..." "Now...take this!" "Palm of lavender!" Shadow yelled throwing his palm the barrier colliding into Deidara pushing the blond into what seemed like oblivion. Shadow could feel that he had put his own life into the attack instead of the land's. "I did good...right Hinata?" he fell to the ground. "Shaaaaaadow!" screamed Ino.

Chapter end.


	16. Weasel and Frog

Hope everyone had a good new years. Now for a new chappy!.

Shadow opened his eyes shortly after he used his new jutsu. Ino had her hands placed on his chest they glew green pouring inside healing energies. "Ino...How is Kimimaro?..." "He's doing much better then you to say the least...look beside you" Shadow turned his head to see his younger ally with eyes closed. "I see...thanks buddy". Shadow got up walking over to the small fox that was killed digging a hole in the ground "I'm sorry I could not save you" Shadow sighed starting to place the animal inside the hole the ground started to shake. "So you thought you killed me?! hmmmm bitch!?" Deidara was not dead erupting from the ground the man uppercutted Shadow in the face before kicking him down.

"No! No!" Ino screamed she caught Shadow as she cried. "You've already done so much! Leave him alone!" "I told you once and I'll say it again! Art is eternal! I AM ART!" Deidara unstitched his arm detaching it he threw it at the young trio. "Nooo!" Shadow yelled as it exploded. "Good...now they are de-" Standing before them was a man that had sharingan exactly like Sasuke. Around the man was a fiery red entity that dissipated. "Itachi Uchiha...you little bastard!" Deidara scowled. "Itachi...oh fuck...another akatsuki...I can't handle this now!" Itachi stared at Shadow then looked at Deidara "These young people have a point...art is supposed to make people feel happy...that is why I never thought of you or Sasori as real artist...aside from that our leader specified for us to not enter battle but to just gather intelligence therefore your in the wrong". Deidara started shaking he ran forward at Itachi going to punch him.

"I don't want to hear anything about art from you! You sharingan freak! You know nothing of art!" Itachi shook his head "Three strikes...your out" As Deidara punched Itachi in the face the older man transformed into a burning tengu monster and the sky became black. The tengu gripped Deidara shredding his with its might talons while breathing fire on him. In the real world Deidara had drool dripping down his mouth. "You can come out Zetsu" The aloe vera looking akatsuki member sprouted from the ground. "That Sharingan of yours can see everything can't it?" "...Take Deidara and go back to base. I have somethings that need to be answered". Zetsu gripped Deidara while gazing at Shadow as he sinked into the ground again.

"...Ino stay back!" Shadow gripped a kunai knife looking at Itachi he turned on his byakugan feeling the veins bulge one of them burst. "You should not use dojutsu when having no chakra left...it can lead to your body breaking down.." Itachi walked to Shadow staring at him softly. "Don't worry I am not here to fight...I just want to know of the person linked to my brother" "You want to know about my friend?" "Yes" "I...see...He is...weak not very strong at all...he is the weakest part of Sasuke...fear and little strength...wild...impulsive with emotions so he can't time jutsu right...but from what I had seen he is a good influence on your brother..." "I see...thank you" before saying another word Itachi left. A man emerged from the shadows. "That sure was a show kid"

"...Who the fuck are you?" The shadows still concealed the mans face but as he walked out it revealed him to be none other then the pervert Jiraiya. "Jiraiya!" Ino smiled hugging the sanin. "I saw what happened to your animal friend...I am sorry for not stepping in I would have but I had to determine if you were good or not" "Good or not?" "Yes...I have been watching you ever since you were free of Orochimaru...seeing what you have done here and around Hinata's group I came to some conclusions...it is just like your friend said...when by yourself with her things are fine but with her friends her anger consumes you...with your own allys your good...which brings me to another conclusion about your abilities" "That is?" "Your ...weak. Without Hinata's memories and potential guiding you...you can't fight can you?" "..." Shadow didn't like to acknowledge...but it was the truth even his own original jutsu were made from Hinata seeing jutsu like them. Jiraiya grabbed the fox placing it in a scroll "This will make your little friend a summoning creature of the foxes...see?" "Shadow!" He heard a small cute voice the fox poofed into existence onto his shoulder licking him. "Your alive?!" "Yes! I was healed by the other big foxes!" "Put your blood on the scroll" Shadow did as instructed. "...Your friend should be coming to the tower soon along with Naruto to train...I say that we should test whatever they learn...as for right now...Ino move out of the way..." "O-okay." A blue chakra sphere formed in Jiraiya's hands "Now...Your going to learn how to fight with your new summon...Rasengan!"


	17. A girl's feelings and a boy's resolve

No author note

Rain and Naruto stood by Kakashi at his bed seeing their master wake up. "Naruto...Rain..." "Master Kakashi!...I..please train me! I need to be stronger! I can't just stay behind of everyone" Rain started speaking with determination. "You aswell Naruto? To protect Sasuke?" Uzumaki Naruto nodded his head. "...I will instruct Sakura on what to teach the two of you. You will be learning how to use change in chakra nature...to learn techniques that if done just right will accelerate your powers" Sakura came in the room taking scrolls Kakashi handed her. She looked over at Hinata's room the girl had not came out yet.

Hinata inside her room started to wail tears streaming down her face and it became red as a strawberry. "Why...I don't understand...I wanted Naruto! Naruto! Not him! Not that boy!" she started beating up her pillow spit heaving onto it from her mouth. Her long hair swinging wildly. "Damn you Shadow!...damn you!" Hinata was so disturbed by the fact that she cried the boy's name when reaching her peak. "I can't..." Hinata had seen the boy's face in her mind more and more the image of him smiling with another girl...someone that was blond...why did it give a twinge of jealously in her heart? She hated him! She loathed him! Why the fuck would she care what he was doing?. Neji knocked on her door. "Go away!". "It's Sakura and me...let us come in Lady Hinata" the two pushed the door and entered seeing the mess Hinata made of her room.

"Hinata I think I know what this is about..." Sakura sat on the bed placing her hand on her friends neck. "...Don't touch me...please" Hinata said in crying gasp. "Neji told me what he saw...that you and Shadow kissed...and that it was your first kiss...the fact that him and you are linked means that the feelings become very intense very quickly...but don't worry it will be okay...I'll make sure he never touches you again! Okay Hinata?...Hinata?" Hinata started to tremble her eyes bulged with veins "Leave me alone! I do NOT have feelings! Shadow kissed me! I did not kiss him!...I hate him! Why would you even bring it up to me?!" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly and Neji started to rub her shoulder. "Because your my friend Hinata...and I do not want...you to be suffering alone...besides...I know the person you really want to kiss...name starts with a N right?" Hinata flushed she shook her hands "N-n-n-no!" Neji started to laugh. "Neji you take care of Hinata...I'm going to the tower"

Hours later Sakura, Rain, and Naruto went inside the tower ascending to a night time floor of trees, stars sparkling. "...This is far enough just like Kakashi instructed me to take you..." "So Sakura what is this change in chakra nature again?" Naruto asked. "I already told you Naruto so listen closely again...changing chakra nature blends it with whatever element your best fitted with...Sasuke's is fire...so naturally he is great at that but he can change it to lighting with chidori" "Uh huh" Rain stood listening intently. "Rasengan has no chakra element...so even if it had lots of force more then chidori...it has no nature so really it is not complete" "Both of you take these papers..." Slips that were white and blank were handed to the two young men.

"It got cut! Dose that mean wind Sakura?! "Not as dumb as you used to be huh Naruto? Heh hehe...yes taht means wind. That is good Naruto...wind is compatible with fire...so I guess that means your great with Sasuke heheh" the two giggled. Rain for some reason was irritated by Sakura bringing up the closeness between Naruto and Sasuke. His paper turned black flame consuming it. "Black fire...but not one has had that element in ages...that means...Rain your element is darkness..." Rain looked at his hand...he had been using Sasuke's jutsu up till now but now he could create his own...but did it have to be darkness. He then remembered how it felt till now to be weak. "The exercise you two are going to do is to learn to use change in chakra to cut these trees!" "Easy!" "No Naruto not easy...you need to use chakra to cut them..not fist...though it will be easier for you since shadow clones memories go into the caster once gone..." Sakura placed her hand on a tree it started to split and crush easily. "That is a example of mastering chakra force..." Naruto put his fist in the air pressing his hand against a tree as did Rain the two struggling for getting the feel of splitting the tree. It took everything Rain had to press into the tree with his chakra...this was ridiculously hard...his body started to sweat.

This was going to be tough


	18. Author's note

Hey guys I know I have not written a chapter in a long time but there is a reason for that. The story after reviewing it it just did not turn out the way I wanted it to really. I feel like a lot of things were rushed and I could have done a lot better on it. I just didn't really know how to say it till now. Alan's character and Shadow's character are not really what I meant for them to be. Shadow is too much a maniac while Rain/Alan is more like just a naruto clone. I may one day totally rewrite this story but for right now its on indefinite hiatus. I may write another story on but only after much more thought and planning has gone into it. With this story I rushed too many things...Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, Shadow being able to be step up to Kakashi a lot of things just didn't really flow right to me after reading the whole thing tonight. I am very sorry to be saying this to you guys but its what I feel. Stay tuned for another story sometime in the future from me till then peace


End file.
